Bitter Silence
by Kukiko-Rei
Summary: Sasuke is quiet and bullied in school. Naruto is the gregarious and outgoing boy. Opposites attract and the two falls in a love so complex and pure. NaruSasu. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay….I do not own these characters, just to make sure. Don't really expect anyone to read this but then..watever!**

Chapter One:

Rolling his eyes at his boisterous classmates, Sasuke laid his head on the wooden desk. He was annoyed by the noise level but he had no right to tell them to be quiet. He was the weirdo of the school even though he had smooth, milky white skin which resembled the glow of the moon and long, luxurious ebony black hair. He was the epitome of a beauty yet he was disregarded and bullied by most of the people in school.

Actually, he had a friend there. However, she was easily influenced by the people who despised him and now sought to break him both physically and mentally. Her name was Haruno Sakura. Once a bespectacled, shy and stuttering nerd, she was now a beautiful flower which stood proud and tall. Odd enough, even though she betrayed him, Sasuke did not confront her. He did not scold her neither did he wallow in self-pity. He accepted it and refused to harp on it. But, on that same day, silent tears still ran down his cheeks for endless streams. That was the last time he ever shed tears for someone.

Currently, the haunting memories of his past raced through his mind. His eyes spoke of so much emotion. Pain. Self-hatred. Betrayal. Sorrow was the most eminent in his eyes. His teacher, Mr Hatake, entered the classroom with a blond boy trailing behind him. The boy was like a modern day Adonis. Golden tresses of hair reminiscent of the sun and cerulean blue eyes reminiscent of the soothing ocean. He had three whiskers on each side of his face.

''Class, we have a new student! Please welcome Uzumaki Naruto!'' Mr Hatake said loudly, immediately putting a stop to the mindless chattering of his students. As they finally noticed Naruto, the girls squealed with excitement while the boys smirked with a slight tinge of malice. 'Great, another member to add into my hate club…' Sasuke thought.

The blond flashed a grin and yelled out loud with vigor, ''Hello! I am Naruto and I am a transfer student from Japan! Believe it!'' The girls put their hands over their mouths, trying to stifle the giggles that were threatening to come out of their mouths.

''Well? Questions for me?'' Naruto asked, his eyes shining with anticipation and excitement. Immediately, several pair of professionally manicured hands was raised high up in the air. There were rude shouts of 'Can I date you?' and 'Do you have a girlfriend?'

Naruto scrutinized the whole classroom, ignoring the one-sided conversation the girls were having with him. That was when his eyes fell onto a breathtaking raven sitting at the desk near the window. His ice cold eyes stared at his warm ones. In the raven's eyes, Naruto could see this one question being asked by him.

Will you be my friend?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks anime-obsessed95 for the review**** and again, I do not own these characters.**

**Well, I tried writing it longer this time. Next chapter: its gonna be touching up more on the bullying. **

Chapter 2

Naruto was mesmerized by those eyes and as if he could read his mind, he nodded slightly. Sasuke was taken aback. Has he finally found someone who was willing to be his friend? While their attention was focused on each other, Mr Hatake sensed the tension between the two.

''Uzumaki- kun. Please kindly sit beside Uchiha-kun,'' Mr Hatake said. Somehow, Naruto did not know why but it felt like the teacher was almost pleading him to sit next to him. But then, he was silently grateful towards him since he had indirectly given him an opportunity to get to know the raven-haired boy better. Slinging his orange bag over his shoulders, he walked slowly towards the seat he was assigned. He felt like some important celebrity walking on the red carpet as the whole class's gaze was fixated onto him. Their expressions were a mixture of horror, repulsion and pity.

'Whats up with these people?'' Naruto was thinking. The walk to the seat was like a long trip. It seemed like an eternity but he snapped back to reality and he plopped down onto the seat. He turned his head towards Sasuke and a smile slowly made its way onto his features. Sensing the intense gaze on him, Sasuke lifted his head off the desk and glared at him . Naruto cringed abit but he managed to stay unfazed.

'' I am Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!'' Naruto said.

''One, I heard your name just now. Two, you are just a mindless dobe. Three, leave me alone!'' Sasuke snapped at him. Immediately, he saw Naruto`s face twisting in anger.

''Fine, you teme! Its not like I wanna getta know you anymore anyway!'' Naruto hissed back at him. Sasuke stared at him, emotionless and he spoke. His voice was merely above a whisper but Naruto could still hear what he said.

''Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke''

Sasuke had no idea why he even wanted to talk to the blond but somehow, he felt really reassured with his presence there. Naruto felt more hopeful after hearing the raven`s reply. Sasuke .Sasuke. He mentally repeated that name for no apparent reason.

For the rest of the class, they remained silent.

The bell rang. Class was of students went out of their respective classrooms at the same time. Naruto looked over his schedule for his next class.

2nd period- Biology – Kurenai Yuhi

''Hmm….where is the class?'' Naruto questioned himself mentally. He turned towards the place where Sasuke was sitting and hoped that he was still there. Miraculously, he was. Sasuke looked at him slightly before heaving a loud sigh.

''Ne. Dobe. Can you stop staring at me with those idiotic eyes of yours?'' Sasuke said, attempting not to sound the least bit annoyed. **Those beautiful blue eyes….**

''Uhh…right. Can you show me where is Biology?'' Naruto stumbled over his words a little. **Because you are so captivating, that is why I cant resist looking at you!**

'' That's my next class as well. Catch up with me or you might never get there in time!'' Sasuke teased. He was shocked himself because he was being so casual with the blond.

Picking up his bag, he walked out of the classroom. Naruto chuckled and followed him as well. He, however, noticed a bruise at the back of the raven's neck. Abruptly, he stepped in front of the raven, prompting him to stop. Sasuke gave him a questioning look as Naruto grabbed his shoulders and his eyes were filled with concern.

''Hn. Now what?''

''What is that bruise doing there on your neck?''

''None of your business, dobe!''

''Tell me now! You are my friend!''

''Frie- Friend?''

Sasuke was in disbelief. Friend? He finally had a friend there?

''Yes. Friend. Now, tell me. What happened to you?'' Naruto was almost begging him to tell. He wanted to know what was going on with the mysterious raven boy. For some reason, he silently promised to protect him at all costs.

''Bullies abused me. There, satisfied?. From my freshman years, I was abused by those bastards I used to call friends! They betrayed me, used me as their toy. Hn. I was also their sex toy! Do you want to know more? I have no family except an elder brother who is in jail while I wither away at home, waiting for his release one day!'' Sasuke yelled out. It was a good thing that most of the students were on their way to their next lessons so that they will not hear this outburst. Naruto felt so much pity for him. He has been through so much. He heard a sniff. The boy was crying his heart out.

With sad eyes, Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around the boy's slim body and pulled him close towards his chest. They held onto each other tightly, completely forgetting about their next lesson. After the raven boy's sobs subsided, they stared into each other's eyes. They felt a pull towards each other and Naruto slowly captured his lips with his own. Sasuke kissed back and wrapped his arms around Naruto`s strong neck. Their eyes were closed in pleasure. Sasuke let out a moan which gave Naruto`s tongue access into his mouth. Their tongues massaged each other, exchanging saliva. There was a lot of sexual tension but Sasuke pulled away.

''No..we cannot do this. It is just sinful..Just a disgrace. They will just bully me more now! Go away! You only became friends with me for this, didn't you?'' The raven was hysterical.

''No! It was-'' Before Naruto even finished his sentence, Sasuke ran away.

-End of Chapter 2.

So what do you guys think? I am nt that great of a writer and I suck at kissing scenes, trust me I am. But then reviews are appreciated ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is: Chapter 3! Finally, after so long eh? I was thinking of other story ideas as well, you see.

To ARandomNobody: To me, you are sombody! Here it is and thanks! :)))

Chapter Three:

Naruto was bewildered. He only wanted to comfort the boy but it unexpectedly turned into a kiss. He was straight, wasn`t he? Naruto brushed off that thought. Finding the boy was more important. He ran in the direction of the raven. He ran until he heard a faint, choked sob. The boy`s bathroom.

'No sense of originality for a hiding place, ne?' Naruto thought to himself. He pushedd the door open and was met with onyx pools of sorrow. The raven was beautiful, even when he was crying. Naruto wondered if he will be beautiful even in bed...

'Wait, why the heck am i even thinking this? Snap out of it. We are both boys. That cannot happen.' Naruto thought.

''Oi, dobe. What do you want now?'' Naruto snapped back to reality after hearing Sasuke`s hostile tone.

''Uhhh...Ahhh...about the kiss...sorry about it...I mistook you for my girlfriend, ya know? I miss her. Eh hehheh.'' Naruto let out a rather awkward laugh. Sasuke felt disheartened as he heard the word `girlfriend'. Pulling himself together, he stared straight into the blond`s eyes.

''Its ok.'' Saying that short sentence, there was a lot of tension between them. The tension was disrupted as Sasuke just walked away.

''I will sit with you during break, got it?'' Naruto shouted. No reply.

Sasuke just kept on walking but Naruto did not see the smile on Sasuke`s face.

(Time Skip: Lunch)

''Sasuke...Where are you?'' Naruto mumbled to himself as he searched the tables of students. Then, he found him. Sasuke was sitting alone at a table which was at the back of the cafeteria . He was reading a book. Grinning, he rushed over to that table and sat down.

Sasuke acknowledged his presence by giving him a nod and proceeded back to his reading. On his left was an abandoned tray filled with food. It consisted of bangers and mash, orange juice and a slice of honeydew.

''Soooo...what`cha reading?'' Naruto said, attempting to strike a conversation.

Sasuke glanced up from the book, obviously irritated at Naruto for breaking his reading time.

''Pride and Prejudice'' The raven said simply.

Naruto just mouthed a 'oh' before noticing that the cafeteria turned silent all of a sudden.

''Sasuke, why is it so silent all of a sudden?'' Naruto asked. The sudden silence aroused his curiosity.

''Because they are here.'' Sasuke said without looking up.

''They?'' Naruto said before he saw a group of people entering the cafeteria. In the group, there was a redhead, a guy with a long ponytail , a guy with a dog, a pink-haired girl , a blond-haired girl, a boy with a spiked-up ponytail and an obese boy who was wolfing down a bag of green tea- flavored potato chips.

''Can you introduce them?'' Naruto asked again. This time, an irk mark appeared at the side of Sasuke`s forehead. He was annoyed. Very annoyed.

''If i tell you, will you shut up already?'' Sasuke said in an irritated tone. Naruto trembled slightly in fear. Although the raven seemed so petite and fragile, he can be so scary sometimes. Naruto replied with an 'ok'.

''Thats the popular redhead is Gaara. He has serious emotional issues and maybe schizophrenic. The second-in-command. The guy with the ponytail is Neji. He is part of the Hyuuga clan. You know, the one which specialises in martial arts? He is a bastard and the leader. The guy with the dog is Kiba. He is very flirtatious with girls and boys alike. He is in love with dogs. That dog around him is called Akamaru. The pink-haired bitch is Sakura. She sleeps around with practically anyone she sees. Yet, she is intelligent. The blond is Ino. She is no different from Sakura. The other two are Shikamaru and Chouji. Shikamaru is the one with the spiked-up ponytail and Chouji is the fat one. Shikamaru has an iq of 200 while Chouji is a marathon eater. The end.'' Sasuke said it all at once, without catching a breath.

Naruto was amazed by how much he knew. He wanted to ask him how did he know so much about them but he saw the popular group heading towards their table.

''Well well well. Looks like my little love has found a new friend.'' The gy with the ponytail, Neji said. Sasuke`s breath hitched in his throat. He mustered all his courage and gave him a glare. Neji chuckled at his feeble attempts and turned to Naruto.

''Whats your name, kid?''

''Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!'' Naruto said rather loudly. The whole cafeteria was watching their interaction.

Neji scoffed before turning to Sasuke again. He lifted his chin ,forcing him to look into his eyes. Neji`s eye were narrowed.

''Don`t you forget one thing. You are my toy, my plaything. You belong to me. You play with another person and I play with your...mind.'' Neji sneered. Sasuke ground his teeth together. Naruto just watched helplessly but he felt the rage boiling inside him. Neji released his hold over him and snapped his fingers. Neji walked away and the group followed. Well, almost all of the group. The guy with the dog, Kiba took the tray which was on Sasuke`s left and smashed everything into Sasuke`s face. Sasuke`face was smeared with mashed potatoes and he was soaked with orange juice. The whole cafeteria, including the group of populars (who had turned around), laughed at the pitiful sight.

Sasuke tried to refrain himself from crying but the tears fell anyway. Naruto looked at the whole horde of students who were laughing at Sasuke, shaking his head in disbelief at their of helping the boy, they were gloating over his misfortune.

Sasuke stood up slowly and headed towards the toilet. That did not stop their laughter. They jeered, mocked and teased him. It hurt. It really did. He felt so alone.

Suddenly, someone jerked his arm and lead the way. Naruto. Naruto held his hand and did not care about the shouts of 'FAGS!'. Sasuke tilted his head in wonder. This blond boy was truly an enigma. It was the first time someone actually stood up for him. As they left the cafeteria, the students resumed eating but they did not know that there were a pair of pupiless eyes which were staring at them with jealousy.

'I warned you, toy. You asked for it.'

Sasuke washed off the mashed potatoes off his face while Naruto leaned against the bathroom wall with his arms folded across his chest. Naruto wanted to ask: '' Who were they really and why did Neji say stuff to you?''

As if reading his mind, Sasuke looked at him.

''If you want to know, they are my bullies and Neji was the first person who forcefully took away my virginity.''

'Oh crap.' Naruto thought

The end. So what do you guys think. Hope it didnt sucked.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Language!

Chapter 4

'Oh crap' Naruto thought. Sasuke looked at him , silently pleading him not to be judgemental. He did not want his first friend to run away from him after he found out that he is tainted.

''What happened...if I can still ask?'' Naruto asked. He could feel it. They had some sort of connection. Not to mention, he really has taken quite a liking to the raven yet he does not realise it himself.

''I can`t...I dont want to.'' Sasuke said. He broke down, crying. Sasuke does not want to relieve the memory of the horrible incident.

For a while, Naruto felt guilty. Maybe he shouldn`t have asked him such a question. Then, he felt someone`s arms wrapped around him tight. Sasuke`s head leaned against Naruto`s strong chest. Naruto`s orange shirt was stained with his tears but he did not care. All he cared about was helping the boy.

If he had the chance to confront Neji and his gang, he would seize that chance.

XOXOXO

Neji remembered the sight of Naruto and Sasuke walking out of the canteen, hand in hand and felt the jealousy again. He will not allow his toy to be stolen away by that blond kid, Naruto.

''Neji- kun. Why so troubled?'' The pink-haired, Sakura hugged his arm and said in a flirty tone. Neji sighed loudly. That got the attention of the group of populars.

''Troubled over your bitch?'' Gaara said. Neji scoffed and turned to Shikamaru. He wanted some information about that kid, Naruto. With his iq of 200, Shikamaru was the brains of the group.

''Shikamaru, Tell me more about that kid,Naruto.'' Neji said in a demanding tone. Shikamaru yawned in response.

''Naruto, the kid who transferred from Japan. Doesn`t seem very Japanese though. Hear he was a popular jock from his old school. He is rather naive as well. Not promising in his studies. Just a regular bimbo.'' Shikamaru said.

''Naive eh?'' Neji said. He had a plan in mind. A plan which will break apart the two friends.

XOXO

(Time skip: Maths)

''Sasuke, whats your next period?'' Naruto asked. Naruto`s next lesson was Mathematics. He wanted to be in the same class as the raven.

''Health'' Sasuke said. Naruto`s heart sank. Dang it. Sasuke pointed at the classroom that Naruto was supposed to go into.

Naruto went inside the classroom while Sasuke went in another direction. Naruto saw someone familiar in the classroom. But he wished that that someone was not in the classroom at all.

Neji Hyuuga was sitting right in the front of the classroom. Upon seeing the blond, he smirked. His plan will commence now.

''Oi.. Naruto is it? Sit here. With me.'' Neji said loudly. He patted the chair beside him. Naruto did not know if he should sit with the devil himself or just sit somewhere else.

Being the idiot he was, he just sat down beside Neji.

''You like him, dont you? My little toy, Sasuke,'' Neji said, '' I warn you. This school is completely against homosexual relationships and homosexuals as well...''

Naruto stared at him, startled. Neji continued,

''However, if you join my gang, no one will dare to oppose nor bully you. How about it?''

''No.''

Neji was furious. No one ever refused his offers.

''Or I will just rape Sasuke over and over again. Until his tight little ass bleeds. Join my gang, or else. Your choice.'' Neji threatened.

''You monster! What did he do to ya?'' Naruto shouted at him. Luckily, the students were engrossed in their own conversations.

''Join my gang, I ask you for the last time.'' Neji said. If Naruto did not join his gang, he would definitely have a lot of fun with his toy.

Naruto threw his arms up in exasperation and muttered a 'fine'. Neji smiled triumpantly.

''You will ignore him and never speak to him in school. The moment I see him with you, I will keep in mind that threat I made. You got it?'' Neji added.

Naruto clenched his fists tightly. He was in no position to speak. The bastard was playing with Sasuke`s sanity and life! Naruto simply nodded.

'I am sorry, Sasuke.' Naruto thought.

XOXO

In health, Sasuke has this ominous feeling. He did not know what but he felt that something was going to happen.

XOXO

The bell rang. Sasuke was the first to leave his class. He stood outside Naruto`s classroom, waiting for the blond to come out.

What Sasuke saw next frightened him. He also felt betrayed . Naruto was chatting happily with Neji.

Sasuke came up to the duo but instead of the usual heartwarming smile that Naruto gives, he was given a heated glare.

''Well, well. My little toy, seems that you have come up to me personally this time. Where do you want it?'' Neji said arrogantly. Sasuke ignored him and looked at Naruto, expecting him to help him but..

''Yeah, I bet the little slut takes alot in the ass. Give me a chance to try him out one day, eh Neji-kun'' Naruto said. Sasuke felt betrayed, hurt. This was not the idiotic blond guy he knew! He wanted to test him. Sasuke went up to Neji and wrapped his arms around his neck. Their lips almost touched. Sasuke kissed Neji lightly on the neck and whispered seductively.

''Boy`s bathroom after school.''

Neji smirked. Their bodies were so close, their privates grinding against each other. Sasuke did not want to do this but he wanted the blond to say ''No, Sasuke! Dont!''. Instead,

''Can I join in as well? It will be fun, I am sure.'' Naruto licked his lips in anticipation. He looked at Sasuke lustily. Sasuke was taken aback. Naruto was already poisoned in his mind! Refraining himself from crying, he got off Neji and walked away.

As Sasuke walked away, Naruto`s facade disappeared as well. He stared after the raven sadly. He felt a tear running down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

'Damn it. Dont cry Sasuke. I am sorry. I love you.' Naruto thought.

''Good job. If you want, ALL of us can meet after school.'' Neji said.

''All of us? What did he mean by that?'' Naruto asked himself

XOXO

The end.

Ok, because Sasuke feels betrayed, hes gonna be a lil bit OOC. He might be a lil bit more willing to sex by Neji. Until the day Naruto goes back to the idiotic one, he wont stop. In a way, they cant show their love for each other yet.

Neji is evil, ne?

See you next chapter! Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: Language, Theres gonna be a blowjob though -_- honestly.

Chapter 5:

(Time Skip: After School)

Sasuke glared at the sight before him. Naruto was sitting with the group of populars in the library. He was practically flirting with the girls. Sakura and Ino were rubbing themselves against him and yet, he wrapped their arms around their waists. And as he sat down, they settled comfortably on each side of his lap respectively.

Neji and the boys looked on with amusement in their eyes.

''Oh Naruto! You are so strong! I wonder if you are strong in bed?'' Sakura exclaimed loudly in her annoying voice. She batted her eyelashes but to Sasuke, she only resembled a whore in heat.

In response, Naruto just laughed and massaged her thigh which was only partially covered by the extremely short skirt she was wearing.

Sasuke hated it. He hated Naruto. Not to forget, he had a little date with the Hyuuga in the boy`s bathroom later on.

XOXO

As Sasuke was approaching the bathroom, he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

He opened the door and was met with the faces of Neji, Gaara,Naruto, Kiba ,Shikamaru and Chouji.

''What...'' Sasuke said without thinking. Why were there extras, especially Naruto?

''Toy, hope you dont mind if some of my friends joined in? They are dying to see your face when someone penetrates you'' Neji said, a smirk in place on his face. Naruto felt guilty but he had to act like a bastard towards Sasuke.

Sasuke knew it. He wanted to humiliate him. He wanted to kill himself but he had to do this to get the old Naruto back.

''Of course I dont mind. '' Sasuke said which made Naruto cringe.

''Hmmm. My little pet is so eager for it today. Usually you are not like this?'' Neji said. Sasuke wrapped himself around him. Sasuke moved his hands to Neji`s privates. He whispered in his ear,'' Let me taste you.''

Neji moved backwards until he was leaning against the wall. The other boys watched as Sasuke unzipped the trousers of the Hyuuga and he saw his hardened cock dripping with pre-cum. He covered the cock with his mouth and licked it as if it was a tasty lollipop. Neji moaned and he pushed Sasuke`s head forward, forcing the cock deeper into his throat. He bobbed his head up and down until Neji`s cock exploded in his mouth.

Sasuke was met with the bitter taste of cum but he forced himself to swallow it. Neji was panting heavily while the other boys was already aroused by that sight. The only difference is, Sasuke didn`t feel the least bit aroused.

''Only look, boys. Next time, you guys will experience it.'' Neji said.

''Well done, pet. Next time, I will bring toys and not only that, perharps there will be a group sex. Today was only a lesson for our new member, Naruto here. To give him a glimpse of what we do.''

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Naruto saw the betrayed look on his face and turned away.

''Come on , guys. Let us go.'' Neji commanded.

''Neji, you are so mean. Leaving us with a hard-on like that!'' Gaara complained. Neji chuckled and turned to walk away. But before that, he harshly gripped onto Sasuke`s head and forced him to look at him. He bit his neck until it drew blood.

''My mark, pet. Dont you forget''

As they turned to leave, Naruto stared at the dazed raven. He threw a hankerchief at him. Sasuke tilted his head in confusion.

''Wipe yourself. Dont want you to be tainted.'' Naruto said solemnly. He left. Sasuke looked at the hankerchief and noticed that there was some writing on it.

'I am sorry, Sasuke. My raven, I love you'

Sasuke`s eyes widened in realisation. Naruto loved him?

XOXO

The end of Chapter 5!

Review please. If it sucked, flame me then. If it was ok, say so! If you wnt, tell me you ideas for the next chapter.

See ya!

Ja!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the review,RebelAngel91210 ! More angst in later chapters though!

Chapter 6:

Sasuke opened the door of his apartment. He lived alone. Plus, he did not particularly care about the apartment itself. Hence, the floor was littered with crushed soda cans and empty pizza boxes. Who knows. The place might be even crawling with pests.

Sasuke sighed loudly and he took out the hankerchief that Naruto gave him earlier from his pocket. Sasuke said loudly to no one, '' It is only the first day of school. Why would he confess this so-called love to me?''

Sasuke pondered awhile before throwing the hankerchief on the ground in frustration.

''Argh! No! He is lying! He is on their side now! God, when will I finally find a true friend? WHEN?'' Sasuke crumpled to the floor, crying his heart out. He clutched the area where his heart was. He felt it. His heart broke into millions of pieces that it seemed impossible to glue them back together.

He scratched his nails on the cold, hard concrete floor when he noticed something glistening in the shadows. A knife. A knife that could end his pain.

Slowly, he held the sharp tip of the knife against his pale, slender wrist. He sliced his wrist with a neat, thin line which oozed blood profusely. The blood dropped onto the floor, staining it. Sasuke felt like he was in a state of euphoria and bliss. The blood reminded him of the painful memories and as they fell off his wrist in streams, it felt like the memories were being erased as well.

In his blissful state, Sasuke could imagine someone`s strong arms enveloping him in a sweet embrace. Someone whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Someone patting his on the head as a show of affection. Sasuke closed his eyes and heaved a happy sigh while he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

XO

Naruto sat against the chair in his study. He screwed up this time. He did not know why he loved the raven at first sight. To date, he has never actually believed in love at first sight. Was it because of the onyx eyes which reminded him of beautiful obsidian? Or was is it because of his attempted hostility when he was arranged to sit next to him today at Konoha High?

He didn`t forget the look of betrayal which marred Sasuke`s beautiful facial features. The guilt was immense but he had no choice. Neji threatened to humiliate and rape Sasuke again unless he joined his group of populars. He had to tolerate the sexual advances of Sakura and Ino. He had to pretend to be interested in them and act snarky and cynical towards the one he truly loves.

'Love...' Naruto thought. Never in his life would he expect to fall in love with someone of the same gender. It is a pity that he is unable to show it to Sasuke. One thing he did not know himself, the raven was slowly crumbling under the pressure of his betrayal.

''I wonder when...I can really tell him...My beautiful raven...''

Naruto took out a pen and a piece of paper. On the paper, he wrote : ''I love you, Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto.'' He folded into a paper airplane and opened his window. He took his aim and threw it outside. He watched as the paper airplane flew along with the cool breeze.

One day, he will have a chance to tell the raven his feelings. He just knew it.

XOXO

''Oi , Neji. Ahh...What *pant* do you plan *moan* to do with those two?'' Gaara moaned in pleasure as Neji lightly nipped his neck. They were friends with benefits and if Neji needed to relieve his tension, he turned to Gaara. Other than that, their friendship is purely platonic.

''I plan to crush them but of course ,I am keeping Sasuke.'' Neji said with a smirk. His smirk grew wider as when he pinched Gaara`s nipples slightly, the redhead gave him a very loud, aroused moan.

Without preparation, Neji slammed into him roughly. Their hips moved at the same time. When they finally reached their climax, Neji rolled off him and stood up. Gaara propped himself up with his elbow.

While Neji dressed himself, Gaara went into the bathroom. After checking that the redhead was nowhere in sight ,Neji looked into the mirror and growled out ,

''My little bird, You will never fly free. You belong to me, not to any blonde fox!''

XOXO

Oooo, Sad eh? Naruto and Sasuke are so confused ne! Neji has possessive issues haix~

So see ya next time, Ja!


	7. Chapter 7

Please review, if you want! :)

If u got any ideas for the nxt chapter, feel free to voice out your opinion.

Chapter 7:

XO

(Next Day)

Naruto opened his locker to get his History books. Now, spending time at high school seemed to suck for no apparent reason. The various cliques were hanging out with each other while waiting for the school bell to ring. There was a lot of buzzing and laughter in the halls. Strangely, it annoyed Naruto. Some thing or someone was missing.

Suddenly, the halls were silent. The silence was deafening. I bet if you dropped a pin onto the ground, you would hear the clink of the pin when it hits the ground. Naruto whipped his head around and scanned the expressions of the people. Their eyes glinted with evil and some of them started chuckling.

He followed their gazes and he saw a broken, defeated raven boy. Just twenty four hours ago, he was acting so desperate for Neji`s sexual advances. Now, he was like a completely different person. Does the boy suffer from some sort of mood disorder or a spilt personality? Then, he noticed that Sasuke was wearing a black wristband as well. But why would he need to wear a wristband. Sasuke certainly did not like attracting attention to himself.

He wanted to ask Sasuke why. He feared that Sasuke would harm himself. But he couldn`t. He knew that Neji was watching. Neji and his group was right beside the locker he was assigned to. He could not take the risk. It would only result in Sasuke getting more hurt.

Everyone stayed silent as Sasuke walked past them slowly. His long bangs covered his face so no one could see his dead, soulless eyes. Naruto could see it in their eyes though. They were taunting Sasuke silently. Then, he heard a loud thud. Someone had tripped Sasuke and he fell disgracefully. The whole burst into peals of laughter. They adored the Uchiha`s pain and suffering. That was what they wanted.

All Sasuke did was just to stand up and walk on. It was like he was a zombie. Completely ignorant to the surroundings. Had his betrayal really dampened the boy`s hopes? Naruto could feel tears pooling in his eyes. A crystalline tear fell and glistened like dew on a newly formed leaf.

As Sasuke walked past Neji, he gripped onto his wrist harshly and pulled him hard towards him. He kissed him forcefully on the lips and bit him on his upper lip. As the blood came out, he licked it and his eyes fluttered close in bliss. Then, his eyes opened and looked at Naruto while still holding the raven. The raven resembled something like a puppet doll, only moving if someone manipulated the strings which were attached to its limbs. He laid in Neji`s arms, completely unmoving,completely unaware of what was going on. The people around them said nothing. Some of them were probably against this action but then on the other hand, Neji`s amount of popularity and wide circle of influential people caused them to have second thoughts.

From Neji`s face, Naruto deciphered the message that was being sent to him mentally.

''I win, Uzumaki.''

His fists were clenching and unclenching, his fingernails biting into his skin each time. He was furious. Now, he was doubting his decision to join Neji`s group. But why did he join the group in the first place. His only aim was to protect Sasuke from Neji`s advances.

But as he saw the lifeless marionette in his arms, he had a new motto in life. If he wanted to protect the ones he love, he should be brave and unnerved by obstacles. The way he wanted to protect Sasuke, which was by just simply joining the group of populars because of a threat, was a rather cowardly act. Not only did he cause his beloved raven psychological hurt, he made him feel hopeless.

He saw Neji`s hand moving towards Sasuke`s behind. That was when he snapped. He pushed Neji away and grasped Sasuke`s hand. Neji stumbled abit before he managed to recover from the push. He gritted his teeth angrily and was ready to yell at the annoying blonde but the blonde was already running away, pulling the raven along with him.

''Damn you, Uzumaki! I will get you for this!''

XOXO

Naruto was hunched over, panting heavily like a dog. They managed to end up in a secluded classroom. Sasuke was huddled up against the corner, with his head in between his lap.

''Ne. Sasuke. Why are you wearing that wristband?'' Silence. There was no movement from the raven. Naruto was determined.

''Sasuke, I genuinely love you. It is not that I dont care. Perharps you wonder about my previous attitude towards you yesterday but that was because Neji threatened me!''

''What?'' The voice was small and feeble but Naruto was content to get an answer from him. Naruto nodded his head, agreeing with his own words.

''Yes. I did that so that you wont get raped by him again. I dont want you to get hurt, Sasuke.'' This time, there was no reply. Naruto sighed loudly and tried again.

''Why, Sasuke...are you wearing a wristband?''

Sasuke was slightly amazed by the blond acute sense of observation. No one had ever noticed him to that extend of noticing changes he made to his attire. Giving in to Naruto`s determination, he lifted up his wristband so that Naruto could see the damage he had made to his wrist. Naruto gasped and held his wrist gently. There was a thin, red scar. Naruto kissed the wound lightly, making Sasuke look up and blush at the same time.

Naruto smiled kindly and held Sasuke`s wrist close to his cheek, taking the warmth of his hands. In that minor action alone, Sasuke felt love.

Naruto leaned in close towards Sasuke. Naruto`s eyes reflected the emotions of love, guilt and sorrow. Sasuke closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss to come.

Their lips met with a brush but then-

B-RING!

The bell rang , causing the two men to jump away. Sasuke` heart was beating wildly, he could feel it.

''Ehh...Ne Sasuke, I have to go now. See ya.'' Sasuke nodded in response. Naruto missed the first day of school. Although, the raven was hostile, at least he spoke. Now, he was like a mute man.

Naruto swiftly turned around and took a step forward when a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. He turned his head and looked at Sasuke quizzically. Then, Sasuke released him and ran out of the classroom. Naruto heard the crumpling of paper and looked down at his hand. A piece of paper. As he scanned the paper more carefully, he realised it was Sasuke`s number.

Naruto smiled. It was a sign that the raven believed him and forgave him for his deeds. There was also a chance that he will be able to win over his heart.

XOXO

Neji`s thoughts

''Damn that Uzumaki bastard. He broke his promise and now I will fufill mine. Hmph, so the slut was only pretending to like doing stuff to me because of him? Next time, he will have more men to play with him. I still remember- I promised him that i will bring toys for him to play and plenty of...group sex.'' Neji suppressed a laugh. There will be a minor change in his plans from now. He would kick Naruto out of the group and then break Sasuke more. Like he has said many times before, the raven and his mind

END of chapter 7

So...yea the end. Now, its quiet Sasuke. Like I said, its gonna be angst. Skipped the idea of Sasuke being more willing to sex. Instead, its gonna be silent for him. But slowly, Naruto will help heal his heart. So yea.


	8. Chapter 8

To anime-obsessed95: yea, you are right. rape is a traumatic thing to even think about so uh...made sasuke break down before he can speak about it. I am sorta new to this so pls guide me along:) Thanks for voicing your opinion! Right now, as for the character development, i ma working onit.

And thanks for the review, CharmedSasuke101! Coming right up, chapter 8;)

P.S note right below! read

Chapter 8:

Sasuke`s thoughts:

I may have given him my number but it does not mean that I trust him nor forgive completely. He seemed so sincere...I believed in friendship ties and trusted my friends but they betrayed me in the end. He might try to get me to cough out personal information about myself, then Neji will learn about it and spread it to the rest of the school.

I gave it to him...I dont know why. And this feeling in my heart...I just hope that I do not have feelings for him. It will only end up as hurt, betrayal and suffering anyway. Neji blackmailed him ? Likely but then he did not have to join him...

I hate Neji and his gang. I hate this school. I hate my life...but I dont hate Naruto. I dont know anymore...I feel so confused. I shouldn`t have given him my number..

XOXO

Naruto could not pay attention during the lesson. In fact, the teacher`s voice was blocked out by intruding thoughts of the raven. He could not stopped thinking about him. His thoughts were borderline-obsessive already.

''Penny for your thoughts, Uzumaki?'' The voice was cold and malicious. The voice made him snap back to reality and glanced at the figure from the corner of his eyes. He saw a brief glimpse of Hyuuga Neji. Naruto groaned inwardly. The last thing he wanted was to see Sasuke`s tormentor and his own nemesis.

''Look, Hyuuga. Just leave him alone. Haven`t you made him suffer enough? I dont care about your threat! I will protect Sasuke myself! You will not even lay a single hand on him!'' Naruto snapped, but silently. He did not want to be caught red-handed in class for talking to someone who was not even worth his time. However, he needed to put a stop to this insanity!

''In your own dreams. The threat and promise I made, I will stay to it. Watch as your precious little Sasuke as he screams bloody murder when I give every boy in school an opportunity to enter him. Face it, it is his destiny. He will never find love. Never find anyone.'' Neji warned. Naruto was seething in anger , glancing at the teacher occasionally to check that she could not hear them. They were right in the front row.

Seeing the blonde getting rather riled up, he smirked.

'' I dont believe in destiny. He found a friend in me. Unlike you, your so-called friends are only with you because of your popularity. People like you, who are bitter inside will never find true friends.'' Naruto fought back. He will not allow him to insult Sasuke like that.

Immediately, Neji`s smirk fell and a frown etched itself onto his face.

'Hmph...Hit the nail on the head, didn`t I? Guess he knows it actually.' Naruto thought silently. All of a sudden, Neji stood up abruptly. The whole class looked at him, wondering why he was standing up in the middle of the lesson. The teacher stared at him in disapproval and opened her mouth to lecture him. Before she could do that, Neji left the room in a huff.

Naruto raised one of his eyebrows in question. Why was he so sensitive about the remark? Was it real?

'Nah, anyway, it is none of my concern..'

XOXO

After Neji left the classroom, he walked into the empty hallway. He closed his eyes and memories began to flood inside his mind.

_Flashback~_

_Neji was only 10 years old. He comes from a prestigious and wealthy family who were well-known for their skills in various forms of martial arts. He was shy and introverted. In whatever he did, he just could not find a spark of confidence but he was a genius in martial arts. All he needed was the confidence. _

_Beneath all that innocence, he felt a bit of resentment towards his uncle as he did not treat his father equally. He constantly exploited his kindness and berated him everytime for no reason. However, he could not disrespect him because his grandfather left most of his assets to his uncle. If they did something which he does not approve, he would kick them out._

_One day, his father brought home a servant girl named TenTen. She was dressed in old, tattered clothing and sported a hairstyle which consisted of tied-up buns on each side. Despite her unimpressive appearance, he saw a fierce and courageous spirit, willing to fight when necessary._

_He talked to her and she eyed him warily. He smiled at her warmly. Shocked was she but she managed a small smile. It was not a real smile but Neji felt that it made her look beautiful._

_As days passed or even weeks, they had become the best of friends. Neji confided in her with everything, including the secrets of the family. How naive he was but it was understandable as since now, he did not have any chance to be connected to the outside world at all. _

_The following evening, Neji regretted sharing with her the secrets of the family. She actually stole the family`s possessions. She did not manage to get away though. She was caught and brought in front of his uncle. She was kneeling down, face contorted into an expression filled with fear. Her hands were trembling and her lips were quivering. Under his uncle`s cold stare , she felt very afraid._

_Suddenly, she turned to Neji, begging him to help her. Instead of doing that, he just looked down, unable to even stare at her. As his uncle ordered his servants to chop off her hands, the girl cried , fearing for her life. They dragged her away by her arms while she screamed and attempted to break free from their grasp. Her efforts were futile, they were too strong. _

_As Neji continued to look down and heard her pained shrieks and screams echoing through the air, his heart clenched in pain. He silently made a promise to himself. He will not be weak . He will not be taken advantage of again. He will emerge as a brave, intimidating man instead of a timid coward._

_So, when he was fourteen years old, he asked his uncle for permission to enter a high school. Since that incident four years ago, he mastered the art of being charismatic and being social perfectly. He practised it with his servants and maids, slowly gaining the confidence he needed. Sometimes, he remembered Tenten who was kicked out of the house and she was left without the use of her hands. His uncle gave in after much convincing and persuasion._

_During his freshman year, he managed to make friends with people from the different cliques-jocks, preps, goths, emos,nerds. Soon, he was well known around the school. During his second year, his popularity went up to his head. He sticked to the jocks and preps and treated the rest as his toys and pets. Then, he saw the perfect target, a beautiful raven who was a freshman. _

_Flashback end~_

Neji remembered everything clearly. It was his third year this year. He could still remember that Sasuke became his little pet ever since he was a freshman. Sometimes, his feelings jumped between attraction and pure lust. He never held much emotions towards the rest of the toys except Sasuke. So did he himself have a love for Sasuke that he was unaware of? Is that why he was so bent on breaking Sasuke and Naruto`s friendship?

'No,' Neji shook his head. 'It is weak to have a love for someone...' As Tenten appeared in his mind again, his heart wrenched in agony. After she was kicked out of the house, Neji haboured her secretly in his hiding place- a treehouse in a secluded forest. Unfortunately, she suffered from depression due to the loss of her hands and committed suicide in front of his eyes. She had worn a sad smile before puncturing her throat with a penknife.

'So much blood was spilt...'

XOXO

(Time Skip: Recess)

Sasuke rested his head against a tree as he listened to songs on his MP3.

_How long will this take?_

_How much can I go through?_

_My heart, my soul aches_

_I don't know what to do_

_I bend but don't break_

_And somehow I'll get through_

_'cause I have you_

The singer`s voice boomed loudly in his ears. This song perfectly described him in every aspect.

_And if I have to crawl_

_Will you crawl too_

_I stumble and I fall_

_Carry me through _

_The wonder of it all _

_Is you_

_See me through_

He immersed himself into the song and he swayed along to the melody. Then, someone tapped his shoulder. Naruto. Sasuke blushed. He hoped that he did not see him swaying.

''Sasuke, can i eat here with you? Cafeteria is full.'' Sasuke nodded but he wondered. There were more than enough chairs and tables for him to sit. Naruto plopped down next to him and held out his lunchbox.

''Ah...my adoptive dad decided to make food for me today. It is salted salmon riceballs.'' Sasuke wanted to refuse his offer but then, he loved riceballs. On the other hand, he felt sad as Naruto mentioned the word 'dad'.

'At least you have an adoptive dad. My parents are dead.' Sasuke slowly took a small bite at the onigiri and was surprised at the sudden burst of flavour of salted salmon.

''Um..is it good?'' Naruto asked, trying to talk to him. Sasuke just gave a nod and took bite after bite, indicating that it was really delicious. Naruto`s lips slowly stretched into a large grin, resembling a Cheshire cat. He just looked at Sasuke as he kept on eating the riceball.

Sasuke`s eyes locked with his and he gestured towards the lunchbox.

''I am not that hungry...I just want to stare at you...''

Naruto just blurted that out without thinking. He realised it later but then Sasuke`s face was already as red as a tomato.

''You are just so cute, Sasuke.''

Sasuke felt really hot. He almost felt so giddy. Then, Naruto leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Before he could respond, he waved goodbye to Sasuke and ran off, leaving a dazed raven...and his lunchbox behind.

XOXO

The end of Chapter 8! Review if you want :) Becuz I nid to know wat u guys think. If you liked this story or not.

Note: I can update once every 2 days.


	9. Chapter 9

Alrighty Chapter 9...

Thanks again for another review, CharmedSasuke101! :) And Dragon 77!:)

Chapter 9

XOXO

Naruto ran as fast as he could. He ended up an area not far from where Sasuke was sitting, but it obscured his view of the blonde. He finally put his doubts aside and gave the raven an innocent peck on the cheek. Well, it was not completely innocent. He was thinking of ravaging the raven with or without clothes.

'Hmm...naughty thoughts there, Naruto. Haha. Sasuke must be really embarrassed now.'' He looked up into the sky and strangely enough, one of the clouds he saw looked like the boy in his mind.

'Beautiful'

XOXO

Sasuke lifted his hand and placed it onto his cheek, where Naruto kissed him. Thinking about it, his face went red again. Hugging his face close to his chest, he struggled to fight the hot feeling he felt inside his little body.

Thoughts swirled in his head. He could not help but replay the incident over and over again in his head. Everytime he replayed the scene, he could imagine the blond`s lips covering his own, instead of just a simple peck on the cheek. Never would he expect that a simple peck would cause so much sexual desire in him.

He tried to push the thoughts away and focused on eating the riceballs in Naruto`s lunchbox...Wait..Naruto`s lunchbox? He left it here with him. He sighed loudly. He did not know where the blonde lived...just then, an idea was in his head. After wolfing the riceballs, he studied the lunchbox. He knew that certain parents were overprotective enough to include their child`s name and address in their items, so that they could return it to them should they be lost.

Sure enough, Naruto`s address was clearly stated underneath the cover of the box. Guess he will have to come by later after school. He can visualise the house in his mind. It must be crawling with disgusting stuff and dirty clothes piled up high in there. Maybe there will be a stench as well. Sasuke shuddered but he had to do this. Just give him back the lunchbox and walk away.

XOXO

(Time Skip: After School)

Naruto waited patiently outside the school for Sasuke. He saw the last group of people coming out of the school and scanned for Sasuke. Nope. He was not there. Guess he left the school earlier than him.

Sasuke walked fast, holding the box in his hand with the lid overturned, so that he could see the address. 'Red Street. Red Street. Where is it?'

Finally, after many minutes of searching, he found the place. He rang the doorbell and he heard footsteps approaching the door. It opened and out came a tanned man with a scar over his nose.

''Hello, May I help you? Who are you looking for?'' He asked him politely. Sasuke then pointed to the lunchbox.

The man`s eyes widened. ''Thats Naruto`s! Really, that kid! Always misplacing his things! Thank you for being so kind. Are you Naruto`s friend?''

Sasuke contemplated for awhile before nodding. The man moved aside and gestured for him to come inside. Well, he could not decline the man. It would be rude.

As he stepped inside, the smell of fragrant flowers filled the room. The whole house was spick and span unlike the mental image he had. He expected it to be untidy and dirty.

''Sit down. Would you like a drink? Will water be ok? We are fresh out of sodas and juices.'' Taking silence as consent, the man rushed inside the kitchen and came out with a glass filled with water.

''Ahh! I forgot to introduce myself. Forgive me for being so muddle-headed. I am Umino Iruka. Naruto`s adoptive father.'' He held out his hand and Sasuke shook it in return. He took a gentle sip of the water.

''Let me go make something for you to eat.'' Iruka went into the kitchen again. Sasuke could hear the chopping of vegetables and the sizzling of hot oil. He was startled as the door slammed open suddenly.

'' Dad! I am home! I am hungry! Eh? Sasuke? What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?'' Sasuke gave him a little wave. He felt awkward and he did not like being bombarded with so much questions. Naruto stopped after his adoptive father hit him on the head, carrying a tray of cookies.

''Naruto ! Dont be rude! Ahh...Your name is...? I forgot to ask for your name! Ah sorry!'' Iruka apologised again, bowing this time. Sasuke stood up and rested his hand on top of his shoulder. Iruka looked up and saw him smile.

''What..I am not the emperor or anything. You dont have to bow. I am Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.'' His voice came out meek and tiny but Naruto found it unusually cute. His hostile tone was completely lost. Iruka smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. Although, they were not related by blood, they do have some similarities.

''Ah..right. Anyways, try out one of my cookies!'' Naruto reached out for one of them but Iruka slapped it.

''Ow!'' Naruto nestled his hand and pouted.

''Guests first, Naruto. Here, Uchiha-san. ''

''Call me Sasuke.'' Iruka smiled at the boy. Sasuke nibbled on the cookie and tasted the rich flavour of butter and the sweetness of the chocolate. It was like ambrosia, food for the gods. Not to exaggerate but...it was extremely delicious!

''It is tasty ne''

''Ah..yes family recipe.''

Naruto watched the interaction between the two and unable to hold it back, he shouted,

''Uwahh! Since you two get along well, Sasuke can be my wife!''

Sasuke was in shock and everyone fell silent. Iruka `eyes were covered by blackness before he looked up, eyes blazing in fury. Naruto felt sweat dropping down his forehead.

Uh-oh. He was in for it now. He could sense the little man growing in anger by each passing second.

''Naruto! What did I tell you about being polite?'' On instinct, Naruto ran away with Iruka chasing after him in a comical fashion. Sasuke watched the scene, amused. Then, he felt a hand grabbing his. The glass of water and the cookie fell off his hands and unto the sofa. Naruto was dragging him along into his mess! They ran out of the house, Naruto making sure Iruka was not following them. Sasuke himself could still hear Iruka ranting on and on though.

'Boy, is he as loud as Naruto...' Sasuke thought, amusement still showing in his eyes.

And when they stopped, they ended up in a park.

''Sorry about my dad. He gets riled up easily if he thinks the guests are not getting enough respect.'' Sasuke gave a soft chuckle. The blonde`s father was rather interesting.. Then , he observed the natural beauty of the park, the nature. It was rather captivating. Fresh flowers of various variety and colors stood proud and steadily. The sparkling waters of the pond can even be compared to the wide, blue ocean itself. He was awestruck. His eyes were shimmering with awe. He turned around in a circle slowly, staring at everything in the park. It has been awhile since he had visited such a beautiful place.

Naruto observed the raven. Under the sunlight, his skin got paler and brought out the color of his beautiful eyes out. Not even a goddess can be compared to him. His beauty.

Sasuke noticed his staring and frowned again. Naruto was always staring at him for no reason.

''Dobe...if you have something to say, just say it!'' Sasuke was fed up. He wanted Naruto to say those three words with his voice . He did not just want some stupid hankie with words. He wanted Naruto`s heartfelt confession. Naruto grasped his hands suddenly and lifted his chin. Sasuke saw the passion, the love in his dobe`s eyes.

''I...love...you. Sasuke.'' Naruto said each word slowly, allowing Sasuke to process each word in his mind. Sasuke cried. He cried for his pain, his sorrow and for Naruto. He felt happiness and sorrow at the same time. He inched closer towards him and began pounding his fists into his chest. Each punch was weak and brittle but for the blonde, it caused his heart to break.

''Dont say that! Dont say that!'' Tears were brimming in Naruto`s eyes. No. You want me to say it. The truth is, Sasuke loved his confession but he was venting his bottled up frustrations and pain. Sasuke was always alone. He had a friend but she betrayed him. Ever since, he bottled his feelings inside, there was no one that could lend a listening ear to him.

''Believe it. Sasuke. I love you. I really do. I want to be with you. I want to protect you. Be with me, Sasuke?''

Sasuke ceased his abuse on the blonde and buried his head deep into his chest. Naruto felt the movement of the raven`s head moving up and down, signifying the start of their new relationship. Then, Naruto heard the words he yearned to hear just from him. The voice was muffled since his head was buried in his chest but Naruto heard it.

As long as it was words or actions from the raven, he would listen and observe.

''Love you too, Naruto.''

Naruto held him in his arms. This was not the first time he hugged him but his chest was bursting with happiness. That reminds him. Tomorow was a Saturday... Could he ask Sasuke out?

''Ne , Sasuke''

''Yes?'' His head was still in his chest.

''Will you go out with me tomorrow?''

The raven looked up, surprised. This was going to be his first date with Naruto. Imagine that.

''Yes.'' He had to go home and decide on what to wear. Naruto was certain that by the end of the date, Sasuke will open up to him and revert back to the same Sasuke he met on the first day. Sasuke will be happy again.

XOXO

Well, the end of chapter nine! Next chapter, it is their date! Awesome! I just love Naruto as the seme! 33333

Anyways, Like i said, i will update once every two or one day(s). School has started . You see it is one hectic schedule but i promise, by tml or Sat, I will have it up! Hope you enjoyed it! Review all u want! :))))


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

Haha! Thanks CharmedSasuke101 for the 3rd time! I dedicate this chapter(s) to ya! Hope u allenjoy it! :) Sasuke and Naruto's date have like two parts. This is part one!

Chapter 10 Part 1

XOXO

''Which one should I wear?'' Sasuke was really nervous. He wanted to dress up well on his first date with Naruto. But his closet was full of black clothing, not a vibrant color anywhere. Dang it.

''Ahh...this black hoodie looks good...this black shirt looks good too.'' Sasuke mumbled. This is not working. Every article of clothing in his closet practically looked the same. He felt slightly discouraged and there was not enough time to go shopping. He was meeting Naruto at his house in an hour's time. He had to choose quickly. He covered his eyes with his hand and went 'eenie meanie miney mo'. Okay, the black hoodie was chosen. Perfect. He threw on some light blue jeans and wore a simple bracelet and was ready to go.

XOXO

''Yo, Sasuke! You look good!'' The blonde was happier than usual. The blonde was wearing an orange jacket which was unzipped, showing his white shirt. He wore white jeans.

''Ahh...you too.'' The raven felt stumped for words. He was really nervous but he tried to calm himself down. Naruto noticed his discomfort.

''Hey...dont tell me you feel nervous? its ok , you know. Its my first time going out with someone as well.'' Sasuke felt his anxiety leave him.

''Hmm? But I thought you said before you had a girlfriend (Note: Read Chapter 3)?''

''That was because...uh..'' How could Naruto say something rather negative like 'I wanted to convince myself I was not in love with a boy!'

Sasuke sighed. ''Its ok, lets go...''

''Ahh! Wait! Here!'' Naruto shoved a bouquet of red roses into his hands. Sasuke looked down at it and was really surprised.

''Red represents passion and love. My passion and love for you.'' Naruto started reciting like an educated poet.

''Oh.'' Sasuke could feel his face getting warm. This was the first time someone has given him roses. He did not really mind being treated like a girl. In fact, he really longed to be showered with affection and gifts. Not to mean being materialistic but he wanted to experience being a receiver of presents , something which he has never really experienced.

Sasuke smelled the roses. Hmm...They were so fragrant. The aroma helped to ease his nerves. Then, Sasuke realised something. He did not get Naruto anything! Frantic, he remembered the bracelet he wore. He took it out while Naruto gave him a questioning look. He clasped the bracelet around Naruto`s wrist. Naruto stared at it dangling from his wrist and looked at Sasuke again.

''For you...Naruto. It represents...umm...''

''It is ok! I love it! You dont have to explain it! I am happy , Sasuke!''

''Really? I am glad.'' Sasuke laughed. Naruto was mesmerised by the sound of his laughter. Sounded like a melody to him while it sounded like a normal laugh to others. To him, it was special.

Then, Naruto hugged Sasuke around the waist and spun him around.

''O- oi! Put me down! I am dizzy!'' Sasuke exclaimed, followed by laughter. As Naruto put him down, they laughed together and leaned closer, their foreheads and noses touching.

''You have no idea how much I love you, Sasuke.''

''Naruto...''

Their lips met.

XOXO

(Fast Forward)

''So what do you want to do, Sasuke?'' Naruto asked casually.

''What? You asked me out and you did not plan anything?'' Naruto sweatdropped. He cannot possibly mess up on the first date. He racked his brain an idea before he heard some carnival music. Oh yeah, there was a carnival happening near the park which was near his house.

'Eh? Idea!' Naruto thought happily.

''No! I was just joking! Of course , I thought of a plan! Come on!'' Naruto led him to the carnival. There were hordes of people there, playing the games and eating foods. Sasuke was amazed.

''Wah! Cool! Can we ride the roller coaster first, Naruto?'' Naruto chuckled. Sasuke could act like a child at times. So, they queued up in the line and patiently waited for their turn. While they waited, they thought they could talk to know each other better.

''Sasuke, whats your favourite food?''

''Onigiri and tomatoes.''

''Then, whats your least favourite food?''

''Natto...and sweet stuff...''

''Oh...What are your hobbies?''

''Taking strolls, reading...''

''Final question, who do you hate the most?''

Sasuke paused while Naruto looked at him, intent to know the answer. Surely the reason behind the distrusting and quiet nature of the raven was due to a person or even a failed relationship. It was an edgy topic but Naruto wanted to know. Curiosity got the better of him sometimes.

Sasuke thought for awhile. Should he tell him? He looked at the queue to see if it was getting shorter. Oh, it was their turn. Perfect chance to change the subject.

''Oh oh it is our turn! Comeon, Naruto!'' Sasuke ran through the gate and sat in the front row of the roller coaster. Naruto' mouth formed a thin line and he followed suit. Guess the raven did not really want to talk about it.

The ride started and soon, they were going up and down, accompanied by the scared and happy screams of the people. But both Sasuke and Naruto could not focus on the ride. Sasuke was debating if he should tell him or not while Naruto was regretting that he asked the question. After the ride, they stayed silent but Sasuke was determined.

''Lets go get some cotton candy!'' Naruto nodded and followed quietly. As they were walking to the snacks stall, Sasuke kept on seeing items on sale which reminded him of her. Sakura.. He did not hate Neji as much as her.

Finally reaching the stall, Sasuke got a huge stick of pink cotton candy . He ate it. It was slightly too sweet for him but he continued to eat it anyway. Sasuke stared at the blonde and sigh. He looked so distraught.

''The person I hate,'' Sasuke started, ''is Haruno Sakura.''

Naruto now knew. So it was because of her?

''Was it because of her that you grew so suspicious?''

''Yes''

''Ne, Sasuke. You can tell me anything, you know. We are together now.''

''I will only tell you this now. When..when I feel like it, then i will tell you.''

''Ok , well then. Shall we resume our date?''

''Yes''

They went around playing the games that were available. Naruto won the knock-the-cans-down game and won a teddy bear for Sasuke. Outside, Sasuke seemed emotionless but inside, he was jumping for joy.

''Ok...where do we go next?''

''Ahhh...lets go for a...movie!'' Sasuke wanted to faint. Seriously, the blonde had no originality in his planning. In fact, he was doubting the blonde's ability to make this date work. He had to try to trust him though. Clutching the bear and the red roses the blonde had given him earlier, he walked together with him to the next destination- the movie theatre.

XOXO

Whew. Done. I was thinking it kinda sucked. So part 2 is next!

Movie date and make-out session! woo! its a spoiler so yea. Ruined the surprise. Sorry! Sasuke wont tell everything about y he h8 Sakura so on so on to Naruto yet. He still has trust issues. when you get betrayed once by someone, you will grow wary of almost everyone.

At least, thats what i think.. ok!


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 10 Part 2

They decided to walk to the movie theatre. It was not so far from her and they had a chance to see the beautiful stars twinkling in the night sky. Sasuke's head was down while Naruto whistled a tune. They were walking quite closely, their shoulders brushing lightly. Their hands were inches apart before Naruto grasped it. The action startled Sasuke and woke him up from his trance. Noticing their hands locked together, he blushed. It was such a public display of affection .

Naruto just stared straight ahead without glancing at him for his reaction. Then, he felt Sasuke squeeze his hand back. Naruto smiled; they were walking hand in hand. It also means that Sasuke enjoys his company. Naruto gently rubbed his thumb up and down across the back of his hand, making Sasuke feel loved.

The new couple displayed their love for each other without a sound, just their actions.

XOXO

As they finally reached the theatre, Naruto released his hold on his hand. As he pulled away, Sasuke felt so disappointed. He liked the warmth radiating from the blonde`s hand.

''Oi. Sasuke?'' Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face. He was spacing out. The raven blinked his eyes before looking at him.

''What movie do you wanna watch?'' Sasuke stared at the available movies. He frowned. Transformers. Green Lantern...Mr Poppers' Penguins? He did not like these movies!

''Erm...You decide. I cannot seem to choose.'' Sasuke let out a nervous laugh. Naruto nodded in understanding and made his decision fast.

''Transformers then.'' Sasuke felt like running away. How could he even watch something he disliked? But then he guessed that he had to stay for Naruto.

''Ok.''

''Then, you go buy the snacks. Here'' Naruto handed him some money before queueing up to buy the tickets. Sasuke eyed the money and started counting it. There were about seventeen dollars. It should be enough to buy a popcorn combo. He did not feel very hungry anyway.

''Can I help you?'' A girl's voice started.

''Ah...yes... a popcorn combo please...'' He muttered.

''Excuse me? Could you repeat that?'' Her voice was really annoying him. He pushed his head up with a slightly annoyed expression. His eyes widened as he realised the identity of the lady behind the counter. It was Sakura. It was too much of a coincidence. She had a job here?

Sakura stared at him, shocked.

''A popcorn combo, please.'' He said it , loud and clear with a slight hint of arrogance. Her eyes narrowed at him. He smiled bitterly at her. For once, he was the one ordering her around.

As she got the order ready, her eyes said, ' When school starts, you are so getting it from Neji.' In response, Sasuke just rolled his eyes and paid her the money. He could feel her anger. He wanted to laugh. What is her anger compared to his? He suffered so much. He was so bitter about it but he had no one to listen to him. So, he remained in silence.

Sasuke walked away, holding a bucket of popcorn and a large Coke. Naruto returned with tickets in his hand. Naruto noticed his troubled eyes and wondered.

''Sasuke. Why do you look so troubled?" Naruto touched his hand and stared at him, concerned. Maybe a kiss will cheer him up. He pecked him on the cheek, prompting several people to look away in disgust.

'What, these idiots never seen two guys kissing before.' Naruto thought angrily. Sasuke turned his head so that he will not see the bright red face. Man, he has to learn how to control the blushing!

''Nothing. Come on. Let us go in. It is starting.'' Sasuke headed his way into the theatre. Before that, Sasuke noticed Sakura's smirk. Oh no. She knew. Not only that, she saw him kissing the raven`s cheek.

'Sasuke is acting so strangely.' Naruto thought as he followed behind the raven.

The usher let them in after tearing their tickets in half. They looked for Cinema 2. They entered the dark room. The little bright lights by the side guided them to their seats. They sat down and watched the advertisements, waiting for the movie to begin. Naruto grabbed a big handful of popcorn and ate it . His mouth was smeared with butter. Sasuke smiled. The dobe can be such a slob. He took out the hankerchief that Naruto gave him previously and used it to wiped the corners of his mouth.

''Thats the -''

''Yes, you told me you love me through this hankerchief.'' Sasuke sipped his Coke. Naruto felt happy. The raven still kept it! Then, the movie started.

Sasuke shivered. It was so cold in the theatre. Naruto saw the raven shivering and slipped out of his orange jacket.

''Here. Put it on.'' Sasuke wore it, it smelled just like the blonde.

''Wont you feel cold?''

''No way! I am so hot!'' Sasuke snorted at his joke. But then the blonde sneezed loudly, prompting the other movie-watchers to frown at him. Sasuke was touched, really. The blonde actually felt cold.

Sasuke took the initiative and rested his head on Naruto's shoulders and then closer towards his chest. He could hear the faint heartbeat of the blonde. He leaned against him comfortably while Naruto wrapped his arms around his shoulder. Some of the people were giving them dirty looks for their daring display. But they did not care.

In fact, they did not even pay attention to the movie. The loud sounds from the action scenes could not be compared to the sounds of each other's breathing.

xoxo

The movie ended. It seemed so long though. They held hands again and kept on walking until they reached an open field. They had a perfect view of the stars. Sasuke's eyes twinkled brightly. They were so beautiful that he felt like catching them.

(WARNING: YAOI! DONT LIKE, DONT READ!)

That was when Naruto cupped his pale face with his hand and blew into his ear. Sasuke moaned and something in him stirred. Naruto nipped his neck lightly and put his hand under Sasuke's black hoodie. He massaged his abdomen gently and soon pressed his palm onto his nipple. It turned hard instantly. Naruto pinched it, making Sasuke moan again in pleasure. He was in ecstasy. Naruto kissed him and nibbled his upper lip.

''Sasuke, you are so delicious...'' He breathed against his lips. Naruto licked his lips in anticipation.

''Again...Kiss me..''

Naruto kissed him harder this time and rubbed his right hand up and down Sasuke`s slender body. His other hand held his head gently. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and drew him closer. They grinded against each other. Sasuke opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to enter his mouth. Naruto's tongue explored every bit of Sasuke's mouth. The raven was so tasty. Then, their tongues battled each other, fighting for dominance. Naruto won. Sasuke' saliva trickled down his chin. Naruto found it so erotic. He licked his chin all the way to his mouth, where his tongue explored his mouth again. They were panting heavily; they were aroused by each other. Naruto stopped rubbing his sides and started rubbing his inner thigh. Encouraged, Sasuke unwrapped his hands around his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. They were lying down on the ground now. Sasuke on the bottom, Naruto on the top. They looked like they were sucking each others' faces off. Then, Sasuke felt Naruto's hand moving towards his bulge and rubbing it.

''Ah...Un..Nnn..Nar- Naruto...Faster!'' In response, Naruto' speed picked up. Soon, Sasuke's pants were wet, so was Naruto. Sasuke's moans were so cute. He tried to take off his pants, to which Sasuke stopped him.

(YAOI END! :(( )

''Not...not yet.'' Naruto nodded. He respected his decision. If Sasuke did not want it, it was ok. Naruto rested his head on the raven's tiny chest. He felt so warm. This time, it was Sasuke`s turn to wrap his arms around him, tight.

''I love you, Sasuke.''

''I love you too, Naruto.'' Sasuke' chin was on his head. Sasuke felt the hair prickling his face, it felt ticklish. Sasuke did not want to rush into sex yet. He wanted to wait first. He wanted to think about it. He was no longer a virgin after all and those times had been brutal. What if Naruto was the same?

''Eh..Sasuke. Do you want to clean up?''

Oh yeah. They forgot. They had stains on their pants.

XOXO

Exiting the gents after cleaning themselves up, Naruto sent Sasuke home.

''Where is your house, Sasuke? This is near my neighbourhood! Cool! We are like neighbours!''

''Really?''

He did not realise that Naruto' house was so close to the apartments. Now, they were closer. They reached the lift.

''Uh...I will go up by myself.'' Naruto nodded.

''Yeah, I watch you go up first.'' Sasuke turned to leave. Naruto felt a little discouraged. No goodbye kiss? Then, his prayers were answered...almost.

Sasuke kissed him on the cheek shyly.

''Goodnight, dobe.'' The lift arrived and he stepped in. The blonde was in shock. Wait...the blonde's nose was bleeding.

''Naruto, you are bleeding!''

''Wha- I am bleeding?'' He said it in a funny way, Sasuke could not help but laugh as the lift doors closed.

Naruto wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. The reason his nose bled must be due to the raven's overwhelming cuteness when he kissed his cheek. Naruto was glad that they said goodbye on pleasant terms, together with the raven's laughter.

If Sasuke was happy, Naruto was happy as well.

XOXO

Sasuke reached the floor of his apartment. He could not stop thinking about today and his time with Naruto. He was in bliss. Utter bliss. That was when he remembered something.

Sakura saw Naruto and him together.

XOXO

The end of part 2 ;)

What do u guys want the nxt chapter to be? Suggest some! :) Gladly appreciate the reviews here! Love yall! I guess kissing on the cheek is not so bad? It is cute! Especially between 2 boys/men! Kya! ,

Anyways, review, only if u want to. Becuz I will respect yall accordingly!

Ja!


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks people for reviewing!

To Dragon77: Glad you liked it:)

To Neka-Bella: Glad that you liked it:) I am not such a big fan of Sakura myself...oops. Now, its out. haha . I will put into consideration everyone's opinions. so yea:) hope you like this chappie;)

To CharmedSasuke101: You got it:) Thanks for the review!

To wolvesoftheshadow: Haha . I am glad you enjoyed it! I went all out to really make Neji seem so mean o_0. But anyways, hope ya like this one ^.^

Chapter 11

XOXO

''Ah! I am bored!'' Naruto complained. He was lying down on his bed, surrounded by numerous plush toys. He brought one to his chest and hugged it. It was his favourite, Kyuubi. Kyuubi was a present from his parents before they died from that tragic car accident and he was sent to the orphanage. At the orphanage, he was rather disruptive but Iruka had seen him and adopted him. He was eternally grateful to the man, though he can be a little over-protective at times.

There was a knock at his door.

''Come in!'' Iruka entered the room, a glass of water in his hand. He put the water on Naruto's nightstand and sat down on the bed. Naruto sat up and settled himself comfortable on the pillow. He drank the water slowly.

''Naruto, you have not had a drop of water all day. Here. Oh...by the way,Naruto, how was your date with Sasuke yesterday?'' Obviously, Iruka would not mind that his own son was dating a boy. He had a boyfriend as well. But Naruto was not aware who it was.

''It was...lovely. Sasuke. I really love him.'' Iruka smiled. He was happy that his son had someone he truly loved.

''Hey, dad.'' Iruka raised his eyebrows.

''Yes, Naruto?'' His son's tone was so serious.

''Why don't you mind that I am dating a boy?'' Iruka blushed. Should he tell him now that he was gay as well? He coughed awkwardly.

''That-Um...Well''

''Come to think of it, you do not even have a girlfriend...''

''That...''

''And you rarely even go out. What is wrong with you?''

Upon hearing that, Iruka had an irk mark in his forehead. If he kept on talking, he will not be able to finish his sentence.

''Naruto!'' The blonde jumped at his father's loud voice. He looked at him, expecting him to say something.

''Well...I have a boyfriend myself.'' Iruka's face was really red now. Naruto's eyes were bulging our of their sockets.

''Eh? You never told me?'' Iruka covered his ears. He was too loud.

''You never asked me!'' Iruka raised his voice to match the blonde's.

''Huh? Oh yeah..that is true.'' Iruka sweatdropped. Then. he stood up and headed for the door. Suddenly, he halted his steps and turned back to Naruto.

''Naruto, did you use protection?''

''Wha- Dad!'' Naruto whined and Iruka ran out of the room just in time to avoid getting hit by a soft toy.

When Iruka was gone, he opened the drawers of the nightstand and pulled out Sasuke's number.

XOXO

Sasuke sat in the dark apartment. He was looking at the red roses Naruto gave him yesterday. He placed them in a vase and made sure that not a single one of them were wilting. His heart would flutter each time he saw them. He remembered Naruto's words clearly. Naruto said that red represented love and passion. His love and passion for the raven.

He also wondered why the blonde even fell in love with him. He remebered that he gave the blonde his number and looked at the telephone hopefully. He did not have the blonde's number. He did not have a handphone as well. He could not afford one. With what little money his parents left him after they died, he could only afford a small apartment like this. He was fortunate that the facilities were still working well. Every month, he would also receive $3oo dollars from his aunt, so, he made an effort to save as much as possible. He starved himself sometimes, which led to undernutrition. But Sasuke had no choice. He needed the money.

Sometimes, he also thought of ways to get more. But he could not give in to the temptation. The saying was true. Money was the root of all evil and desires. Then, a ring interrupted his thoughts. The telephone was ringing.

'Naruto!' Sasuke bolted for the phone and picked it up.

''Hel- hello?'' He stuttered nervously.

''Yo! Sasuke! It is Naruto here!'' Sasuke felt relieved to hear the blonde's voice

''What- what is it?''

''Well...I missed you. Hey! tomorrow, shall we study together? And oh, eat together as well!'' Sasuke smiled.

''Ok.'' Then, Sasuke heard a kiss from Naruto.

''From me to you, dear.'' Sasuke blushed and giggled like a little girl. He could feel Naruto smiling at the other end.

''See you tomorrow, Sasuke. School starts tomorrow.I love you''

School? Sakura and Neji...Sasuke felt fear arising in his heart.

''Bye...'' He put down the telephone and slid down to the floor slowly. Yesterday, Sakura had seen him and Naruto together. If Neji were to learn about this, he will definitely not spare the raven and the blonde. He hugged his knees close to his chest, attempting to seek solace in that little action alone. He could only silently hope that the pink-haired bimbo forgot about it...

What he did not know that his fears were slowly coming to life.

XOXO

Sakura dialed a number on her handphone. She bit her upper lip, hoping the person would pick up.

''Hello. What do you want?'' The voice was harsh and demanding. Sakura flinched a bit from his harsh tone but recovered herself.

''I got some news. Your little toy and Uzumaki are dating.'' Sakura said in her high-pitched voice.

''What?'' The voice was enraged and shocked. Sakura smirked,

''That's right...What do you plan to do next?'' Sakura asked. When school starts tomorrow, there was definitely going to be a spectacular show to watch.

''The toy is deadmeat. As for Naruto, call someone to get rid of him.''

''You got it, Neji.''

XOXO

As Neji ended the call, he gripped onto his handphone tightly.

He warned the Uchiha before. He was going to regret it tomorrow and he was going to make sure that his pet will know that he belong to him alone.

XOXO

The end of chappie 11:)

So , what do you guys think. And like Iruka has a boyfriend? Haha, cool. I am sure the next chapter will be a bit longer so yea.

Ja! :p


	13. Chapter 12

Okay, I am just gonna say one thing: I am just gonna continue writing my stories even if people dont wanna read them :) This is slightly longer...

Thanks Hinata 110 for your reviews! Neji is such a badass. Tsk. Tsk. I will make sure he sees the error of his ways eventually! :)

Well, of course, eventually, they will have to end. Oh, by the way the poll of Obsession is out now! Decide on your ending!

Warning: Just implied rape!

Chapter 12 ;)

XOXO

Sasuke took in a deep breath. School was going to start. He planned to try to avoid Neji for the whole day even if it was not possible. He combed his hair into his usual hairdo and slung his bag over his shoulder.

He left his apartment and made his way to school. He could not stop thinking about it. What if Sakura told Neji?

'No...She will not tell him. She will not tell him.' Sasuke tried to reassure himself. Before he knew it, he was at the steps of the school. He walked up each step slowly and entered the school. Immediately, at first sight, he saw the face of someone he did not want to see. Neji. A foreboding feeling washed over him in an instant. Neji stared at him intensely as if he was burning holes through Sasuke's head. Sasuke tried to keep a calm composure and walk past him steadily.

When his steps faltered abit, he knew somehow that the Hyuuga was well aware of his fear. It was practically radiating off him. But strangely enough, he did not taunt him. Neither did he make any attempts to kiss him this time. Maybe Sakura did not tell him after all. Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief and he disappeared into the huge crowds of students who were still lingering in the hallway.

XOXO

''Hmph. That fool.'' Neji said. Gaara looked at him in confusion.

''Neji...When are you going to do it?'' Sakura whined. She wanted to be there to see the raven suffering. She wanted to be there to see the raven begging for mercy when they beat him to death.

''What is she talking about..Neji?" Gaara inquired. He hoped it had nothing to do with Sasuke. He secretly disliked bullying the raven but he had to do it. If not, he would not be part of the highest in the social hieiarchy. Worse, he did not even want to experience what the raven was experiencing. He admitted it was a bit selfish of him but he really wanted to have a good reputation for himself for once.

''The usual. Sasuke is going to get it.'' Neji replied monotonously. Gaara closed his eyes, leaning against the wall.

''Why, why, Gaara-kun? Having a soft spot for the little slut?'' Sakura sneered. Gaara scowled at her and took a step towards her. Neji put his hand on his chest, halting his movements.

''Gaara, don't dirty your pretty hands with a whore who sleeps around with men.'' Neji said bluntly. Gaara was shocked, so was Sakura. The rest of the group just watched the scene unfolding. Gaara had to admit though, he did quite liked his attitude at times.

XOXO

(Skip to lunch)

''Sasuke, over here!'' Naruto waved his hands wildly, attracting Sasuke' attention. The raven ran towards him, delighted to see the blonde at last. He sat down on the bench opposite the blonde. Then, Sasuke noticed the way Neji was staring at him. That reminds him, for the whole day today, Neji seemed so quiet. Too quiet. It was rather dangerous.

''Ne. Let us go get some food, Sasuke.'' The blonde started but Sasuke shook his head.

''You are not hungry?''

''No.'' Upon hearing that, the blonde just went to buy something to eat. Sasuke took out his favorite book to read, Pride and Prejudice. It was such a beautiful tale of two people who come from two different worlds. Then, Naruto returned with a tray of food. Settling down on the bench noisily, he started making slurping sounds while eating the ramen. It was pretty annoying to Sasuke and he put his book down.

''Naruto.'' He chided and put his finger to his lips, trying to silence him.

''Oh. Haha. Sorry.''

Sasuke went back to reading his book while the blonde resumed eating. This time, he was more silent.

XOXO

Sasuke were leaving the school, holding hands with Naruto.

''Let us go study at my house!'' Naruto flashed a grin at him. Sasuke just simply nodded, resuming to his thoughts. Naruto's grin was replaced with a grim expression on his face.

''You know, Sasuke...You seem so...troubled lately. Do you regret being with me?'' Naruto released his hand and walked forward.

'No, Naruto.' Sasuke ran and caught up with him. He clutch his arm possessively and Naruto quickly wrenched his arm free from his grip.

''Sasuke. I will not be with you until you tell me what is going on!'' Sasuke bit his lip.

''Naruto...I-'' Before he finished, two burly men appeared behind Sasuke and Naruto and they knocked them out.

XOXO

''Oi, Sasuke! Wake up!'' He could hear a loud and obnoxious voice. It sounded so far away yet so near. He slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that they were confined in some sort of shed with only a ray of light shining through a hole in the roof.

''Sasuke, are you okay! Oi, respond to me, damn it!'' Anxiety was evident in the voice.

'Naruto.' He tried to stand up but he ended up falling again with a loud thud. He was restrained by ropes tied in a complicated way.

''Naruto!'' He heard a huge sigh of relief.

''Good that you are here. Do you know where we are?'' They could not see each other. It was too dark and the dim light was not enough to help them.

''I don't know...Naruto. I am scared!'' Sasuke had never been in this sort of situation before.

''Ok, calm down! Sasuke! I am here! Don't fear!''

''Well. Well. Well. Seems that our two lovers have woken up.'' The voice was calculating and cold.

''Who is that! Show yourself!'' Naruto challenged the voice. There was a click and a lamp hanging from above was switched on. Sasuke gasped loudly.

''Neji!''

Neji smirked evilly.

''I warned you before, my raven. You chose to defy me, didn't you? You have to receive your punishment. You let another date you? Well then, pay the price. First, you will watch your love suffer.''

Gaara was there. He wanted to stop him. He could not let his friend do this insane act.

''Neji. Please just release them.'' Neji glared at him.

''Why? They do not deserve it , Gaara! I will not stand for it! If you do not want to join in, fine! Just watch the show! Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji! Beat the little shit to death!''

They complied with his orders. Kiba pulled Naruto up by his hair and punched his lip until it spilt, blood coming out of the wound. Shikamaru delivered a swift kick to his stomach, making him bent over in pain while Chouji had grabbed a long stick and used it to hit his legs. Naruto resisted yelling out in pain. Sasuke watched with tears in his eyes. He was helpless. He could not help him when he was bound with the ropes. So, he thought of the only way which could make him stop.

''Stop! I will do anything, please! Don't hurt Naruto anymore!'' Sasuke choked out in between sobs.

''Anything?''

''Yes, anything.

''Very well, come here, everyone. You shall all have your fun.'' They dropped the bloody Naruto onto the floor and approached Sasuke. Naruto groaned and tried to sit up but his whole body racked with pain. He felt useless and just willingly fell back to the ground. He heard the sound of ripping and stared at the direction of the noise. His eyes were now fixated at the sight of the four raping and touching Sasuke, with Gaara watching by the side. Sasuke's torn clothes now lay forgotten at the side while the ropes made it seem like a form of bondage. The whole shed echoed with Sasuke's pained sobs and the four's moans.

''No, no! Sasuke! Sasuke!'' Naruto yelled. His love was writhing underneath the sadistic Neji while his mouth was enclosed around Kiba's hard organ. Chouji roamed his hands around his body and tweaked his nipples occasionally. Shikamaru was penetrating him from behind. Naruto struggled to free himself; he wanted to save him desperately.

They came to their climax soon and Neji pulled out. Sasuke's body felt filthy, dirty and used. This was the second time Neji raped him but it felt more worse with more people.

''Naruto'' He croaked out. Naruto felt his heart breaking when he heard the raven' broken voice. He was raped and yet he still thought about him.

''Still thinking about him. You are hopeless. Depending on him!'' Neji sneered at him. They cleaned themselves up and threw their used tissues on the raven. Gaara felt so sympathetic towards them.

''Forget about them. Let's go.'' Neji left the shed. Shikamaru and Chouji followed suit while Kiba gave one last kick at Naruto's body before running after them. Naruto stared at his lover and pushed himself up, managing to near his raven.

''Sasuke. Are you ok? Sasuke!'' Naruto wanted to hear a response. Nothing. He stared at the raven's beaten body. His neck was covered with love bites and there were bruises on the hips, where Neji had gripped onto tight. His legs were also twisted in an awkward position but they were not broken. Naruto sobbed and laid his head on Sasuke's. His eyes were closed. He must have fainted.

Then, he heard a sigh.

Gaara went over to untie them.

''Why are you helping me? You are our enemy.''

''I do not treat you as my enemy.'' Gaara said simply and when Naruto was free from his restraints, he held Sasuke close to his body.

''You know,'' Gaara started, '' Once you understand Neji enough, you will know that he is not that bad of a person after all...''

''I think that I have understood enough.'' He stood up and carried Sasuke like a bride.

''Where are you going? You are in no physical state to-''

''I think I can manage.'' Gaara just stared after him. Truly, the blonde was quite obstinate. Naruto walked with a limp and observed the surroundings. They were locked up in some shed behind the school. How original. He made his way back to his house, hoping that Iruka could fix Sasuke. He was a trained nurse. Each time he walked, his knees would threaten to buckle under the pressure. The walk was extremely difficult. Pain would shot up in his near- broken legs and it was excruciating. Carrying the raven was rather difficult as well.

He thought he would not make it but lucky for him, he did. He used his leg to knock on the door as his hands were carrying the unconscious raven.

''Coming!''

The door opened.

''Naruto? What happened to you and Sasuke?'' Iruka was so frantic.

''Hn.'' was what Naruto said before he fainted on the floor, with Sasuke's body beneath him.

XOXO

The end! Of chappie 11. That is. I will not make the rape part too explict. Hey, I am still a kid. Don' judge! :p

Ja!


	14. Chapter 13

Sigh, the poll of obsession is out. Apparently, I am going to make the next chapter of obsession the last one. But, it will be longer. Please vote! And, there is a chance of a sequel!

Alrighty, perhaps a few more chapters and Bitter Silence will end as well. But you guys can tell me if you want a side story about Neji and Gaara!

Chapter 13

Naruto's eyes blinked as he regained consciousness. He blinked his eyes again, to realise that he was in a different place. Turning his head to the side, he saw Iruka sitting at the side of the bed, sleeping lightly. Naruto tried to sit up and Iruka awoke at his action.

''Naruto! Thank goodness! You are awake! It has been three days!" Iruka said joyously. Naruto looked around the room. His vision was still a bit blurry. The last thing he could remember before he ended up in this foreign-looking place was that he collapsed at the steps of his house. He also noticed he was dressed in some sort of medical apparel and his legs were bandaged.

''That...Where am I?'' His father was starting to cry tears of joy.

''Hospital.''

''Hospital...huh..Sasuke..where is Sasuke?'' He remembered his lover all of sudden. He was not here. Upon hearing Sasuke's name, Iruka seemed to be crestfallen.

''What- Oi! Dad, don't scare me!'' Iruka's eyes glistened with tears as he stared at Naruto seriously.

''Naruto...Sasuke...He snapped. He snapped.'' Naruto's mind was filled with running thoughts. He only hoped that Sasuke did not succumb to insanity completely. Without a thought, he pulled the cables that were connected to him and bolted out of the door.

''Naruto! Where are you going! Naruto!'' Iruka tried to catch up to him but he could not. The blonde's running ability was as fast as the speed of a cheetah.

xoxo

''Sasuke. Sasuke. Where is his room?'' He said, frustrated. Several people in the hospital turned to look at him as if he was crazy. He was running with a limp and maybe some of his dressed wounds had reopened. He did not care. All he cared about was the raven.

As he passed a room, he heard a familiar voice.

''Don't touch me! Go away! Go away!'' Sasuke!

He burst the room door open and was met with the sight of a quivering raven and a nurse who was attempting to calm the raven down. Naruto wanted to cry. The expression on Sasuke's face was heart-wrenching. His eyes were wide and alert with his hands covering his ears. He slowly walked into the room and told the nurse to let him handle the situation. The nurse did not leave the room and remained at the corner just in case.

He crouched down and crawled towards Sasuke, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible.

''Sasuke,'' He started in a soft and gentle tone. ''Come here.'' Sasuke flinched when Naruto tried to reach out to touch him. Sasuke was in turmoil inside. He could not stop thinking about the rape. It was much more traumatising than the first one. He allowed them to violate him for Naruto but he felt dirty, filthy.

''Sasuke...''

Sasuke recognised the voice of his beloved and looked up. Naruto smiled gently at him and reached out to touch him again. Sasuke's eyes widened.

'No! Naruto! You will dirty your hands! I have to clean myself! Have to be clean!' Sasuke ran into the bathroom which was inside his hospital room and locked it.

''Sasuke! Open the door!'' Naruto banged on the door hard. He heard the sounds of water splashing and sobs. Desperate, he turned to the nurse who was standing by the side and told her to quickly get the key to the bathroom. The nurse acceded to his requests and came back a few minutes later with a key in her hand. This time, Iruka had followed her as well. He wanted to chide and scold him for leaving the room but as he saw the sad expression on Naruto's face, he decided not to. When the door was opened, Naruto hesitated a bit before looking inside. The raven was in the shower, scrubbing at himself with a sponge.

''Sasuke...'' Sasuke looked at him with his glassy eyes. He was completely drenched with water.

''Naruto..I am dirty. I am filthy. I don't deserve your love.'' He continued to scrub himself. Naruto shook his head profusely and ran to his side, not caring that the water was entering his reopened wounds. He tried to hug the raven but he struggled.

''NO! NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! I AM DISGUSTING!'' He yelled and screamed at the top of his voice repeatedly. Naruto enveloped him in a hug against his will and held on while the raven bit his shoulder and raked his nails down his clothed back. He will not let him go again.

''You are not dirty. You are not filthy. You are my boyfriend and I love you no matter what, Sasuke.'' Upon hearing those words, Sasuke broke down and he wrapped his arms around Naruto as well, trying to comfort himself. They were clinging onto each other desperately as the water from the shower came down on them like rain. Iruka and the nurse watched the scene and cried for them as well.

''Sasuke. I love you.'' Naruto said one last time to Sasuke as Sasuke fell asleep in his arms again.

XOXO

After a few days, they were ready to be discharged from the hospital although the raven visibly has not recovered from his mental state. They wanted to keep Sasuke in the hospital longer to run a few more tests on him but Naruto managed to convince them to allow him to take him home. He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

''So , Sasuke. Is it ok if you stay with me at my house for a while?" Sasuke was latching onto his arm like a child. Sasuke nodded. Naruto sighed. Now, the raven was more reclusive than ever. Naruto had to rely on his crutches to walk in a more stable manner. Luckily, Iruka was fetching him home and he mentioned that his boyfriend was coming alone as well. They were waiting for them inside the hospital room.

Naruto stared down at the raven. He seemed so broken. It was like he depended solely on Naruto now.

''Ah! Naruto! Sasuke! Let's go! Oh..before I forget, this is Hatake Kakashi, my boyfriend.''

'Hatake..as in Hatake- sensei?' Naruto thought. He turned towards them and saw Mr Hatake standing next to Iruka, with his arm wrapped around his waist. Iruka's cheeks burned brightly.

Naruto pointed at him in disbelief.

''Hata- Hata- Hatake- sensei!'' Sasuke just stared blankly before burying his face into Naruto's shoulder again.

''Yo!'' Kakashi put his hand up in greeting. ''Let's go! We are riding in my car! Isn't it fun!''

Naruto was narrowing his eyes. When they were not in school, he sure was hyper.

''Come on, Sasuke.'' He stood up along with the raven.

XOXO

''Ah! Home sweet home!'' The blonde was happy to be back home.

''Yeah, later. we are going to have dinner together!'' Iruka exclaimed. Dinner with his teacher? Boy, that was exciting. Not to mention that he was his boyfriend.

''Yeah, I love your cooking the most! Honey!.'' Kakashi said before kissing Iruka. Naruto stared at them, his face contorted to that of disgust. Sasuke just stared at them boredly.

'Spare me the mushy crap, please.' Naruto thought silently. If he were to say it out loud, his dad would probably lash out at him for being 'impolite'.

He pulled Sasuke along with him and went up to his room. They put their things down before Sasuke tackled him again. They fell onto the ground harshly with the blonde below. The blonde groan in pain but Sasuke nuzzled his neck lovingly. All Naruto could do was just hug him and wait for Iruka to finish preparing dinner.

XOXO

''Boys! Time for dinner!'' Naruto could hear Iruka from below and sat up with the raven still lying on top of him. He was sleeping so cutely. He nudged Sasuke gently.

''Sasuke...Wake up. We have to go downstairs to eat.'' Sasuke yawned and stretched. He got off the blonde and they went downstairs together.

Naruto's mouth watered at the sight of piping hot chicken soup with some of his favorite dishes. Sitting at the table was Hatake Kakashi. Guess they had no choice but to sit next to him.

''Cool! Thanks dad!'' Iruka came back carrying a plate of vegetables.

''You need all the nutrition! Eat up!''

''Yay!'' He grabbed a piece of roasted duck with a pair of chopsticks and wolfed it down. Then, he noticed the raven was not eating.

''Sasuke. Here.'' Naruto put a piece of fish on Sasuke's plate. Sasuke shook his head. He did not want to eat even though his stomach was growling.

''No, you have to eat. Here.'' Naruto said sternly. Scooping up some soup, he held a spoonful of it to Sasuke's lips. Sasuke opened his mouth a bit and drank the soup. For the rest of the dinner, Naruto spoonfed Sasuke, only eating after Sasuke felt full. Kakashi and Iruka watched their interaction while eating.

Then, after dinner, they settled down on the couch to watch some television. Kakashi sat at the couch opposite them and striked a conversation.

''So... Naruto...I never knew that you and Sasuke are dating.'' Naruto shifted his gaze to him.

''Well, you never told me that you and dad are dating.'' Kakashi's eyes twitched in annoyance. Was this a jibe at him? Nevertheless, he continued,

''So...How did you guys end up in the hospital in the first place.'' This sparked a reaction in Sasuke as the raven started to hyperventilate. He screamed and kicked around.

'Oh no...He thought of it.' The blonde tried to calm him down but it was futile. So, he had to think of a painful way which could only stop him. He punched him hard until he was knocked out. The sobs ceased and the raven dropped into his arms. Kakashi could only regret asking that question while Iruka and Naruto stared at the limp body sadly.

''Sorry, Sasuke.'' The blonde muttered brokenly before cradling the body in his arms. That was when the tears fell free. It would seem that Sasuke is not in a suitable condition to go to school tomorrow. It is also time that Naruto had a few words with the Hyuuga

XOXO

Haix...Extra loooooooooooong this time eh? I should think that the next chapter might be the last one. But chances of a sequel which focuses on NejiXGaara is highly possible! Well, tell me about it! if ya want it! Review this pathetic chapter if you wanna! Thanks :DDD

Ja!


	15. Chapter 14

Sry for the long wait! Been swamped with schoolwork. I rather be stabbed with kunais during the Chunin Exams than do homewk! :(((( I just wish that schools became ninja academies!Anyways, Thanks yous for reviewing,reading and rating! Now, on to Chapter 14!

Chapter 14

XOXO

(Next Day: School)

''I fucked him senseless. He was like a virgin. Moaning away. Haha!''

Naruto was at the end of his rope with this nonsense. After nearly raping Sasuke to death, Neji bragged it to his friends like it was some accomplishment? He dug his fingernails into his palms, trying to hold back the fury erupting from within.

''That's right! We had our fun as well!'' He knew that arrogant tone anywhere. Inuzuka Kiba. That dog.

''Yeah...Troublesome though...'' That dreamy tone...Nara Shikamaru.

''Mmmm..he was tastier than any of the foods I have eaten!'' It was that pudgy guy, Akimichi Chouji.

'Bastards...' Naruto gritted his teeth, his fingernails dug deep, drawing blood. He was silently giving them one last opportunity to shut their mouths. Yesterday, he had thought of confronting them but then, he would wait for them to apologise. Seems that it was only in his dreams.

''Maybe you all can try one day!'' Neji announced to which the populars responded with squeals of delight and moans. Except for a redhead who was glaring at the Hyuuga. He was disappointed with him. Very disappointed. He was no longer the beautiful boy he once saw when he was visiting the Hyuuga clan. His father was the head of a company and he was there to discuss with Hyuuga Hiashi about selling a plot of the land he owned.

_Flashback~_

_A ten year old Gaara was running through the corridor of the house when he bumped into someone._

_''Ouch!' Gaara whined_

_''Ah...I-I am sorry. Are y-you okay?'' A meek voice asked._

_Gaara looked up and saw the most beautiful girl he has ever seen._

_''Pretty...'' Gaara blurted out, mesmerised by the breathtaking beauty before him. The girl blushed._

_''Um... I am not a girl. I- I am a boy. My name is Hyuuga Neji.'' _

_Hearing that, Gaara felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He bowed down to apologise before coming back up. Neji tilted his head cutely, wondering what he was going to say next. Gaara blushed again._

_''I am Sabaku Gaara! Nice to meet you.'' He held out his hand for the other boy to shake. The boy stared at the hand, confused before taking it. Gaara could feel something when their hands touched. He pulled back and turned to walk where his father was._

_''Ah! Gaara-kun...'' Gaara stopped in his tracks and he looked at the boy who was fidgeting under his intense , he reached into his pocket and took out a stone._

_''I- I call this my friendship stone. I don't have much friends...Please be my friend! Take this!"_

_Gaara was confused. They only met a few minutes and he already wanted to be friends? This boy must be really lonely._

_''Ok.'' He took the stone from the hand and smiled. Neji was taken aback before he smiled as well._

_Flashback End~_

From that day, they never maintained contact though. He forgot to ask for his number. But, fate brought them back. They met again in this high school. However, the meek and timid boy he once knew had turned into such a controlling beast. Where was the boy he once knew? Then, several gasps and screams was all it took for him to come back to his senses.

XOXO

''Shut up, Bastard!'' Naruto had delivered a hard punch to Neji's eye. Neji's eye had started to swell but he was furious. No one has ever dared to hit him. No one. He smirked and glared at Naruto, challenging him. Everyone was coming to see what the commotion was about. They were gloating and egging them on, supporting their fight.

''You- you dare to spread stuff about Sasuke? You bastard! What you did was unforgivable. I will never forgive you!'' Naruto yelled loudly with the purpose to intimidate the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga did not flinch but just continued glaring at him.

''Why? Angry that I have insulted your love? Or afraid that I have revealed the truth about him? That he is a whore who sleeps around!'' Neji was taunting him and testing his patience. No, he would not let him have his way again. He had to think of a comeback.

''No. I love him and I trust him. He won't sleep around with people like you do. You bully the ones who you think are weaker than you and you think you are better than the truth is, you are more pathetic than everyone combined!'' Naruto shouted.

''Oi! Who are you to say this to Neji !'' Sakura screeched. Naruto turned towards her with a raging glare. Sakura conspicuously cringed and shook slightly in fear.

''You! You are the one who caused Sasuke pain! You betrayed him! He treated you as his friend! Yet you threw away his friendship for popularity! You are nothing but an attention-seeking bitch!'' Naruto vented his frustrations on the pink-haired girl. Cherry blossoms? She certainly do not look as pretty as them. Underneath all that heavy make-up and revealing clothing she wore, there was nothing but an evil heart.

Sakura's eyes widened then softened. It turned into an expression filled with regret. She hung her head in shame. Naruto scoffed at her. Her reaction was a bit too late now, isn't it? He turned back to Neji and hekd him by the front of his shirt.

''You stay away from my Sasuke. If not, it is not just your face I will punch.'' Neji sneered at him and Naruto dropped him down the floor harshly. Neji just stared at the disappearing blonde and frowned. What? How can the raven find someone who truly loves him that much? He suddenly remembered TenTen and clutched his head. He did not want to remember! Every night, the flashback is relieved through nightmares.

''Neji! Neji! Are you ok?'' It was Gaara. Neji stared at him. It was now that he noticed that the redhead was beautiful. Hair with the color of roses and his beautiful extremely light green eyes which were truly captivating. Neji stood up slowly and saw the redhead as the ten year old boy he met several years ago. He was eleven then.

Gaara wondered why he was gazing at him with so much emotion and proceeded to wave his hand in front of the dazed boy's face.

Neji snapped out of his daze and did something Gaara did not expect. He lifted his hand slowly and caressed his face. Staring at him with those pupilless orbs filled with emotion. Was he coming back to him? The Neji he once knew? Not this insane, controlling monster who craved authority and power?

Flowing down Gaara's cheeks were sad tears, which Neji wiped away gently. They continued looking at each other, thinking of the past. Meanwhile, the crowd that has previously gathered, had dispersed and separated. Sakura wanted to find an opportunity to personally apologise to the raven while the other populars decided to leave the two behind and do their own things.

XOXO

Naruto was skipping school but he did not want to even care. He was now worried about the raven. Running through the streets before he finally reached his house. He ran up to his room and saw Sasuke sleeping beneath the blankets. His expression was so peaceful it made Naruto fall in love with him all over again.

He went over to the bedside and rested his chin on the mattress. The raven shifted slightly and now his face was practically glittering under the moonlight. He was so beautiful. His beautiful love, Uchiha Sasuke.

Unknowingly, he had fallen asleep right next to the raven, slipping into a dream where the raven was there, greeting him with a hug and a loving kiss.

XOXO

Bah, the end!:) I know, it ain't that gd. But then, I hope that u guys will review it!

Ja!

(^o^)^


	16. Chapter 15

Thanks for the review:))))))))))

Chapter 15

XOXO

''Damn that Uzumaki'' Neji rubbed his swollen eye and was waiting in the sick bay. The nurse had requested for him to wait them while she handled some things.

''Neji.'' Turning to the voice, he noticed that it was Gaara.

''Oh..Gaara...What are you doing here?'' Mustering up a glare, he tried to drive him away. No one should see a Hyuuga getting injured by an outsider. Hyuugas are undefeated. Gaara took quick steps towards a cabinet and searched for some medicine and cotton buds.

''Really...you should take care of that pretty girl face of yours.'' Gaara plunged the cotton bud into the bottle of medine until it was soaked with it and gently applied it to Neji's eye. Neji blushed and turned away from him obstinately. Gaara was slightly amused by the Hyuuga's childish behaviour but he had to focus on his main motive.

''What- the nurse should be doing this!'' Neji wanted to push Gaara's hand away. Surprisingly, for a small boy, Gaara was able to put up a resistance with him.

''Just let me!'' Neji was surprised at his determined outburst and just kept quiet as Gaara tended to his wounds.

''Ne...Neji.''

''What?''

''You...looked rather pathetic...''

''Shut up!''

There it was, a sad smile on Gaara's face. How long has it been since he spent more of his time with him?

XOXO

After Sasuke had woken up from his peaceful slumber, Naruto had taken his hand and pulled him through several streets before they reached the carnival where they had their first date. Sasuke looked at Naruto as if asking, '' Why have you brought me here?''

''Sasuke...This is where we had our first date...do you remember?'' Sasuke nodded. Naruto's smile was so sad...

''Sasuke...'' Sasuke looked at him again. '' Today, spend..time with me, ok?''

Sasuke felt confused. Why was the blonde acting so strange today? His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pull of the hand by the blonde. He led him to the stall where there were prizes to be won. It was the knock-down-the-cans game. The same game which Naruto played on their first date to get Sasuke the teddy bear. Sasuke just watched as Naruto retracted his arm and swung it with full force at the pyramid of cans. Darn, it missed.

Naruto frowned and he took in a deep breath, calming himself a bit. He took another ball and aimed carefully this time.

'I have to get Sasuke something..before I leave.' Naruto thought. He swung it again and managed to knock them down. Sasuke clapped his hands, with a cute smile on his face. Naruto pulled him towards him and asked for him to choose a prize. He looked at Sasuke carefully. Honestly, this boy has suffered a lot. He was alone. Before he came, he was bullied by his peers, tortured by Neji, cut himself and now, he was so broken. He remembered how he finally stopped Sasuke from hurting himself further.

_Flashback Start~_

_Naruto followed Sasuke all the way to the alley. Strange, why would Sasuke want to go to an alley?Sasuke sat down next to the dumpster while Naruto hid himself behind the wall. Naruto wrinkled his nose in distaste. How could Sasuke even stand the smell. Then, he saw it. The penknife. Sasuke held it up to his wrists. Before he could do any more,Naruto ran out from his hiding place and swat it away. The Uchiha glared at him with both surprise and anger at the same time._

_''What is wrong with you, idiot! I knew it! You were cutting yourself!'' The raven stood up slowly._

_''So? What is it to you? It is because of you, dobe! You left me behind! You betrayed me!''_

_''I didn't! I did it to protect you! I told you before, I love you!''_

_''Liar! It has only been a few days!'' Naruto sighed and threw his arms up in exasperation._

_''Fine.'' Naruto said monotonously which shocked the Uchiha. Then, Naruto picked up the penknife which has landed near the rubbish bins and held it to his wrists. Sasuke's eyes widened._

_''O-oi! Idiot! What- what are you doing!'' Naruto's eyes were covered by his bangs ._

_''If you continue cutting yourself, I will cut myself as well. Because if you are hurt, I rather die.''_

_''Are-are you stupid? Or even crazy? Stop it, dobe!'' Naruto pressed the tip of the knife deeper into his skin. It started to form a thin line of blood and Sasuke clenched his jaw as he stared at the scene. He closed his eyes, thinking about something before opening them again._

_''Ok. I won't. Now, give it back to me!'' He tried to snatch it back but Naruto threw it into the rubbish bin and hugged him close to his chest._

_''I love you, Sasuke.'' The raven did not fight back though he could feel something wet staining his clean shirt._

_''Liar.'' Naruto just held on tighter._

_''Don't cut yourself anymore.''_

_''Hn.''_

_Flashback End~_

'Ma...now that I think about it...that was kind of a stupid way to stop him, ne?'' Naruto sweatdropped. He felt someone tugging his sleeve. Sasuke.

''Oh, Sasuke! Did you pick something already!'' Sasuke held up a cute-looking fox plushie with the shiny blue eyes.

''Wa...Cool..That is cute!'' Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke pointed at him and back at the plushie.

''What? The plushie reminds you of me?'' Sasuke nodded. Naruto's grin widened.

XOXO

After riding the roller coaster and going for a movie, they ended up taking a stroll. Sasuke hugged the plushie to his chest while Naruto walked, his head down. There was a brief silence before Naruto decided to disrupt it.

''Ne, Sasuke?'' Sasuke turned towards him.

''Ummm...Sasuke. What would you do...if..'' Naruto was hesitant but he knew he had to tell him sooner or later. ''Well...you see, Iruka and I decided to go back to Japan...''

He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke' eyes were brimming with tears and his lips quivered. Suddenly, he dropped the plushie and tackled Naruto to the ground.

''You-you are going to le-leave me -a-again...'' Sasuke managed to choke out in between sobs.

''It is not like that, Sasuke...Well...it is just for a few months...maybe a year.'' Naruto tried to comfort the crying raven who was practically bawling.

''No! No! Don't leave me!'' Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly.

''Sasuke...Suke...Too tight!''

''You promised! You promised! You will never leave me! You will love me always!"

Naruto sighed. ''I have not finished...do you want to go with me?''

Sasuke looked at him, eyes puffy and red from that crying.

''I...''

''You don't have to tell me now. Here'' Naruto took out a plane ticket from his pocket and gave it to Sasuke.

''I will be leaving this Friday. I am flying in the morning. The 10 am flight. I will wait for you at the airport, Suke.''

Naruto patted his head and kissed his eyes, then moved down to his cheek and then his lips. He ran his tongue over his upper lip while Sasuke moaned. Naruto stood up and walked away, waving at Sasuke.

Sasuke did not notice. He was looking at the plane ticket.

So, it was a trip with Naruto which can give him much happiness or he stays here which gives him misery and hell. But even so, there were many memories of his family here. Can he really bear to leave?

XOOX

The end of chapter 16!


	17. Ending Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews and support, people!

I am going to write the sequel sooner or later cuz i am swamped with school! T-T wish there was no sch...

Chapter 16- Ending!

Sasuke looked at the calendar. Tomorrow was the day. Naruto has not called him to force him to give him an answer.

''Should I go...?'' Subconsciously, Sasuke had already packed his luggage and he was ready but he was still hesitating.

Then, the telephone rang. With trembling fingers, he picked it up and answered.

''Uh...hello?''

''Sasuke? '' It was a female voice.

''W-who a-are you?'' Could it be...?

''Sakura. It's me, Sakura.'' Sasuke had to resist hanging up the phone.

''Y-yes? Haruno-san'' Sasuke could feel the girl cringe from the other end when he used such a polite term.

''You- you know.. you can call me Sakura..just like those times.''

''Yeah..the **past**. Before you left me.'' Sasuke's voice was bitter. It was true. He resented her for betraying him for popularity. He resented her for not standing up for him when he was being bullied by them. He resented her for...everything.

He could hear her taking in a big gulp of air.

''I am sorry.''

''What?''

''I am sorry, Uchiha Sasuke.'' Sasuke was rather surprised.

''So...for two years...you waited this long just to apologise to me! You took pleasure in seeing me in pain! Wh-why should I even forgive you! Why should I even talk to you!''

''Sasu-''

''I don't want to hear it! I hate your lies! I hate your attitude! I hate you! You are not the nice Sakura I once knew anymore!''

Swiftly, he slammed down the receiver. He was panting. He got too riled up.

XOXO

Sakura stared at the phone sadly.

_Flashback Start~_

_''Ne! I am Haruno Sakura! Nice to meet you!'' A pnk-haired girl held out her hand for him to shake._

_''Oh! I am Uchiha Sasuke.'' He took the hand and shook it._

_''We are going to be the best of friends, ne!'' She was visibly excited to find a new friend on the first day at high school. Even the raven was slightly astounded._

_''Y-yeah...'' He stuttered. Sakura thought that his stuttering was cute, as was his looks._

_Flashback End~_

Sakura smiled at the memories she had with him. He was just a normal human being, yet he can stay in many people's hearts and minds for so long. The boy was truly endearing. And she was really a big idiot to have abandoned loyalty and a real friend for popularity and superficial friends. She felt ashamed at herself and gripped onto the phone tightly.

'Sasuke! One day, I will make it up to you!''

XOXO

'Sasuke...'' Naruto was lying on his bed, using his arms as a pillow. Will he show up tomorrow? But all he knows is, he will always be waiting for Sasuke. His beloved raven.

''Naruto!'' A knock on the door.

''Yes, dad?''

''Have you packed?''

''Yeah!''

''Ok...good night. Tomorrow, we are leaving early.''

''Yeah! Good night!''

He hugged Kyuubi, his toy fox plushie to his chest. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

XOXO

(skip: The next day)

''Naruto, it is almost time!'' Naruto clutched his shirt tightly while holding onto the handle of his luggage. He was worried. It was just fifteen minutes to ten. He looked anxiously at the entrance, desperately praying for the figure of his beloved raven to appear. The minutes were passing by slowly and as the hordes of people came into the entrance, his anxiety grew.

'Sasuke' He thought.

XOXO

'Naruto, please wait for me!' Sasuke was inside the taxi. Last night, he thought about it thoroughly. Without the blonde, the bullying would only get worse. He admired him for his determined spirit and his attitude. Sasuke loved him. He loved his smile , his eyes and his cute whiskers which were drawn on each side of his face. He could remember the first time he met Naruto

_Flashback Start~_

_Sasuke was laying his head down on the wooden desk. Kakashi-sensei requested the idiot to sit beside him. He could feel the cerulean blue eyes staring at him. So, he turned around and glared at him heatedly. He saw the blonde cringing abit but he covered it up with a quick smile, showing off his white teeth._

_'' I am Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!'' Naruto said._

_''One, I heard your name just now. Two, you are just a mindless dobe. Three, leave me alone!'' Sasuke snapped at him. Immediately, he saw Naruto`s face twisting in anger._

_''Fine, you teme! Its not like I wanna getta know you anymore anyway!'' Naruto hissed back at him. Sasuke stared at him, emotionless and he spoke. His voice was merely above a whisper but Naruto could still hear what he said._

_''Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.''_

_They stayed silent for the rest of the period. Unbeknowst to Naruto, Sasuke smiled slightly._

_Flashback End~_

Sasuke laughed at the memory and noticed that he was nearing the airport.

XOXO

Neji laid on the bed where there was a redhead beside him. The red head's bare body was covered by the layers of sheets.

A ring echoed through the air and Neji answered the call.

''What is it?''

''Hyuuga-sama.''

''Yes..Mamoru?''

''Uchiha-san has left for the airport.''

''What?'' His shout woke the redhead up who proceeded to wrap his arms around Neji's chest and rested his chin on top of his shoulder. His skillful hands massaged Neji's chest who went to kiss his lips.

''Who is that..Neji?'' The redhead's tired voice spoke up.

''It is nothing. Gaara. Let's sleep.'' The redhead nodded and released his hold over him. Neji turned back to the caller.

''Forget about it. He means nothing to me anymore.'' His emotionless voice said.

''O-ok.'' Neji hung up the phone and pulled the redhead' body closer to him. He kissed his shoulder and laid his head on the redhead's. Gaara was sleeping.

XOXO

''Naruto! We have to go in!''

''A bit more, dad!''

Naruto's eyes searched through the large groups of people for Sasuke. After a few minutes, he gave up. Naruto sighed. Looks like Sasuke was not coming. Pulling his luggage together with him, he gave the woman his passport and his air ticket.

''Ok, mIster. Please go that way.''

''Ok...''

He began to walk inside.

''Wait up! Naruto!'' Naruto halted his steps and turned to the voice. He wanted to cry. He put down his luggage and ran towards his raven. Several people had looked at them to see what the commotion was about. Iruka stood there with a smile, watching the scene.

Naruto hugged Sasuke and he touched his forehead with his own. Naruto kissed him, his eyes closed. Sasuke returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Naruto broke the kiss and looked at Sasuke with teary eyes.

''You came..''

''Of course, dobe..''

''I love you , Sasuke''

''I love you too..Naru.'' Sasuke smiled at him cutely. Finally, they can be together with no obstacles. As they boarded the plane, Sasuke sat patiently with Naruto and Iruka by his side. Sasuke held Naruto's hand. As the plane was about to fly, Sasuke grasped onto Naruto's arm tightly, his eyes closed. Naruto chuckled.

''First time ne...Sasuke'' He taunted. Sasuke opened his eyes and hit the blonde lightly on his chest.

''S-shut up!'' He then laid his head on his arm. He could feel it. The aeroplane was on its way to their safe haven.

XOXO

''Hey..Naruto...What about school?''

''Nevermind about that! We are together!''

''W-what! No! I need to get a good job!''

''I will support you! You can be my wife!''

''W-what! I am not a girl!''

''This is like a married couple's fight, Suke.''

''Whatever!'' A sigh followed. They were already close to reaching and Sasuke was still worrying about his studies. Really, there is still clearly one more obstacle they have to overcome.

XOXO

Finally! The end! Now, it is onto the sequel!.

Btw, there was a bit of hint at NejiXGaara...If you noticed. Yosha! I can start on the sequel now! yAY!

Ja!

Deadinthesoul


End file.
